The Art of Music
by Somewei
Summary: When drummer Bronwyn and flautist Vanessa enter an ALL FEMALE corps, they convince Brannon to join disguised as girl. The catch? He has to room with Vanessa! Meanwhile, Bronwyn struggles juggling cute instructors and a nosy boyfriend stealer...
1. Summer Wants and Woes

_**Disclaimer for whole story: **_We don't own DCI, their music nor do we own the corps. The Cadettes is completely made up by us and so are the DCI officials.

_**Claimer:**_ However, Bronwyn is Courtney's and Vanessa is mine and Brannon is owned by both of us, so if you wish to use them, please ask. We would love to loan, just get our permission first!

_**Author's Notes:**_ Welcome to the sequel of _The Art of Sound_! Courtney and I are excited to write this story and we hope you enjoy this story! One quick note, Courtney and I are very busy people (she travels a lot and I have drum major duties) so the amount of time in between updates may fluctuate. They may come quicker and slower, but be patient with us.

So, without further ado, we present _The Art of Music…_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Summer Wants and Woes**

**DMCSLuver55: **When do you think it will come?

**BDIntern07: **Soon…hopefully.

**DMCSLuver55: **Do you think you got in?

I shrugged my shoulders despite the fact that Erin couldn't see me. I mean, I _think_ I got in considering the fact that my audition went well and the DCI officials liked everything about my role in band _and _DCI. They liked the fact that I was a Blue Devils (Division A) intern and that I was a drum major for my school. So, that could only mean good things for me.

**BDIntern07: **I'm pretty confident…

I had no idea what Erin said next because I heard my mom calling me out to the living room. I glanced at my digital clock. It was around noon so that meant the mail had to have come in. smiling, I jumped away from my computer desk (banging my knee in the process) and limped out to the living room. When I got there, my mom noticed my limp and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Fine, fine," I brushed the question off. "Did my letter come in?"

Mom smiled at me and held up the letter with my name on it. On the left hand corner was the Drum Corps International logo. I grinned excitedly and went to grab it when a blur suddenly made a swipe for it. I blinked, confused, before I realized what happened. "Shouldn't you be away at college by now?"

Derek, my obnoxious older brother, rolled his eyes and grinned playfully at me, "Why so eager to get me out of the house, Vanessa?"

I, too, rolled my eyes and made a grab for the letter that now lay resident in my brother's hands. He pulled back and held it over his head. I grit my teeth and jumped for it. Since I was shorter than he was (actually, I was shorter than half my classmates were), I couldn't exactly reach it. As I jumped for the letter, I snapped, "I want you out of the house so you don't do stupid stuff like _this_ to me."

My brother put on a fake pout, "Aw…c'mon! You know you're going to miss this!"

Getting frustrated with the fact that my brother wasn't giving me my letter, I swiftly punched him in the stomach. When he toppled down to clutch his stomach, I grabbed my letter and walked several feet away from him. Mom rolled her eyes at the whole scenario before she walked back into the kitchen, shaking her head. My brother, on the other hand, glanced up from his fetal position and glared at me. I smiled sweetly; "Don't you wish you were at your dorm now?"

"Whatever," He muttered before he walked (if you could call an eighteen-year-old boy in a fetal position walking) away. Smiling triumphantly, I ripped open the letter and scanned every word.

_Dear Miss Johnson,_

_Congratulations! You are one very few selected females that have been accepted into the all-female corps, the Cadettes. This is a very high honor we hope you accept since we would want someone of your talents on our field, competing against all the other corps. As such, we were also pleased with your auditions as a drum major and have selected you and one other to become the drum majors of the Cadettes. We hope to see you soon!_

_Thank you,_

_Miss Arlint_

_DCI Director, Head of the Cadettes_

It was a very short letter and to the point, but it gave me the information I needed. Squealing, I ran into the kitchen and shouted at my mom, "Guess what! I got in!"

Mom smiled as she continued to cut carrots and murmured softly, "I knew you would, Vanessa…"

"Guess what else?" I giggled, ecstatic at what I had read not two seconds ago. I waited for my mom to look up at me before I continued, "I'm also the drum major for the corps!"

This time she stopped chopping carrots and wiped her hands before she threw her arms around me in a big hug. I hugged her back as she squealed out excitedly, "I am so proud of you, baby girl! Oh! Now I have to go call your father and let him know how wonderful you did!"

My mom began running a mile a minute (can you tell where I get my energy from?) as I skipped out of the room and back into the safety of my bedroom. I sat back down on my computer and gasped when I saw the numerous amounts of IM's coming from Erin. I completely forgot about her! I scrolled up and read all the little messages she wrote and giggled as they progressively became aggressive.

**DMCSLuver55: **Hey, I know you'll get it!

**DMCSLuver55: **Right? Vanessa?

**DMCSLuver55:** V, are you there?

**DMCSLuver55:** Neeeeessssssaaaaa….

**DMCSLuver55: **_VANESSA! _

**DMCSLuver55: **You know what? I hate you too!

**DMCSLuver55: **VANESSA!

I giggled. Poor Erin! I got so distracted with getting my letter from my brother, reading and squealing about it that I completely forgot my friend. She's probably really mad at me (the girl has a short temper, I tell you). So…I'll just make it up to her.

**BDIntern07:** I GOT IN!

**DMCSLuver55:** Next time, put an away message up when you leave your computer! And Congrats, kiddo!

**BDIntern07: **Thanks and I got DM for it also!

**DMCSLuver55:** -does a little happy dance for her friend- Whoo hoo! My girl's a DM for DCI! -continues the dance for two seconds and then stops- Look, I gotta go! You took _so long_ to get back and now my mom is pestering me to do chores! See ya!

**BDIntern07:** K…bye!

**DMCSLuver55 has signed off.**

With Erin off her AIM account and doing other things, I opened up my email and searched through it's address book before I came to the one email I knew so well. _Bingo_. There she was.

* * *

_**To:**__ BHSsnaregrl_

_**From: **__BVHSDM4Life _

_**Subject:**__ The Cadettes _

_B!_

_Ha ha! I got in! I just got my letter today! My stupid brother took the letter from me for a short while before I was able to read, but I got it back (hee hee to being short!). Anywho, I read it and it said I got in, but that's not the best news! The best news is…drum roll please!…I got drum major! Woot! Anyway, email me back! You must tell your dear old friend if you got center snare! _

_Luff always,_

_V! _

* * *

Satisfied with how the email turned out, I clicked '_send_', and not two seconds after I sent the email, my cellphone started vibrating. I furrowed my eyebrows. What was this! I checked it and on the front of the phone, the caller id read **'BRANNON'**. I smiled. My little male friend. He must be calling to tell whether or not he got into the corps he wanted.

"Hello?"

There was absolute silence from the boy until a sad, masculine voice (his voice has been changing over the year) said, "I didn't get in."

My excited smile dropped and a sad frown had quickly replaced it. This was a big blow to our plans. Last summer, when the three musketeers had been departing we all promised to see other next summer at DCI competitions…_in _the corps. Not as interns. Over the year, Bronwyn had emailed me (we all stay in touch) an Internet flyer of an all-female DCI corps called the Cadettes. I had immediately emailed her back saying we had to join and we both told Brannon to try out for another corps so we could all see each other at the competitions. So…we all tried out (before school got out) to see if we could make it. Brannon tried out for the Blue Devils, I tried out for Cadettes (and drum major), and B tried out for Cadettes, also, as well as Center Snare.

"Oh man…" I murmured to him, upset.

"What do we do now?" He asked me. I bit my bottom lip, trying to think up a solution, but none came. My poor brain was still fried from the year (I had my first AP class this year) and wasn't coming up with quick solutions. It was as if my ideas were put on 'hold' and that caused a major problem for me.

"Look," I sighed, "Call Bronwyn…see what she thinks because I can't come up with anything."

Brannon sighed also and muttered, "Fine, I'll call her."

We both quickly hung up and I stared at my phone. I sighed heavily and began tossing thoughts around. I didn't know whether I wanted to call him or not. We hadn't been on the best terms when he graduated from Beachville and what makes me think we'll be on better terms only two weeks after school let out? It seemed ridiculous to call him, but it _also _seemed ridiculous to _not _call him.

A part of me didn't want to hear his voice at the moment. That part was still angry at him for becoming mad that I had to go away to so many camps this summer for training for the next year. I mean, how could he be so insensitive! Last summer I waited patiently for him as he went to a USA Drum Major Camp and a Leadership camp. In fact, I went to DCI to occupy my time! But _he _wasn't willing to wait as I went to all these camps. It was just plain unfair!

Another part of me said I _should _call him. After all, he was still my boyfriend and he had a right to know that I was once again going away for the summer. That in one week, I wouldn't be home for the summer. That in one week, I would be touring and competing with a DCI corps. That I wasn't going to be around to hang out with him _because_ I was marching corps. And I guess that part of me won the little spat in my head because the next moment, I found myself dialing his number.

"Hello?" came Isaac's voice.

I frowned. His voice was very monotone and nonchalant and I knew he was doing that on purpose. He had caller id so he was able to identify the fact that _I _was calling him. "Isaac? It's Vanessa."

"Yeah, I know," He answered quickly.

There was an awkward and tense silence between the two of us that made me feel incredibly uncomfortable and incredibly sad. Had this been a couple months ago, there wouldn't be this tension. There would be this uncomfortable silence. And that made me upset. It was saddening how quickly our relationship was going downhill.

"Look, I have something to tell you." I paused, waiting for a reaction but none came. I exhaled deeply, "…I'm marching corps this summer…with Bronwyn and Brannon. I'm leaving in a week."

I could have sworn (despite the fact that I couldn't see him) that he rolled his eyes. And underneath his breath he muttered, "Figures."

"_What_?" I snapped, not in the mood for Isaac's dramatics.

"Nothing, Vanessa," He snapped back. "Look, I got to go."

And with that, he hung up on me. I growled at my phone before I hung up as well. Why did I call him? Why didn't I just leave for corps and let him find out the hard way so he could rant about it to Chase and Nick without me being there. And so _when_ he ranted to Chase and Nick, both boys could calm him down and _I _wouldn't have to deal with his crap!

I frowned and placed my phone down. Before my junior started (or better yet, before _summer_ ended) I was going to fix this problem with Isaac! And if that didn't happen, he better be ready to find another girlfriend, because I was _not _going to be treated like this!

…but for now, no one had to know of my problems.

* * *

I didn't get a response from Brannon or Bronwyn the next morning so I decided to go out. I had called up all my friends and we decided to head down to Uptown's local Pizza Hut. When I got there, I heard Marina and Erin arguing over something stupid (as usual), Paige trying to keep Tina from pouncing another guy (as usual) and Arcadia and Wilson trying to make sure everyone didn't go crazy (again, as usual). Arcadia smiled in relief when she saw me, "Thank God, you're here!"

Wilson nodded in agreement and he moved over so I could squeeze in next to him. When I sat down, everyone else calmed down and Erin cheered out, "Nessa, tell everyone what you're going to do this summer!"

Everyone's gaze turned on me and I smiled at them. Had this been last year, I probably would be stuttering and blushing, but instead I quickly said, "I'm marching corps this summer. DCI's Cadettes let me join them!"

The blonde flautist rolled her eyes, "_And…_?"

This time I did blush, "I'm their drum major…"

And this caused a cheer to erupt from everyone as they shouted their congratulations at me. I got an approving nod from Arcadia, a mini cheer from Tina and Paige, a 'random moment of advice' from Marina and a big hug from Wilson as he said, "Congrats, V!"

"Thanks, guys," I mumbled, allowing myself a small grin.

"Did you tell Isaac?" Paige asked. The cheering stopped as everyone looked at each other worriedly. They knew that Isaac and I weren't on the best terms when school let out and knew that he was being a complete jerk to me.

"Yeah," I remarked reluctantly, "And he wasn't so happy to hear the news."

There was silence again for the second time that day and it almost became unbearable until Wilson assured me that Isaac was wrong and being an idiot. Everyone else agreed with him and we went on to ordering pizza and talking about all the inside jokes from freshman year to now.

* * *

I ignored my brother as he said something to me when I got home later that evening. Really…that boy should be leaving for college soon (he got into USC) so he can leave me alone. Dad was home by this time and I gave him a quick kiss and hug before I went upstairs and collapsed on my head. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and saw the image of an opening envelope and the words _2 messages_.

I opened up the first one. It was from Bronwyn saying that she had gotten in to the corps. I smiled, happy, before I opened up the second message. It was from B again. It wanted me to call Bronwyn. Following what the message said, I called Bronwyn and waited for her to answer. When she picked up, she laughed and said, "'Bout time!"

"Sorry," I apologized. "I barely got your message. What do you want to talk about."

"I have an idea…" She said and I swear I could see her smirking. "A crazy idea, but I think it'll get Brannon into marching corps with us this summer…"

Oh dear Lord. Something told me that it really was going to be crazy. "And it is…?"

"Here's what we're gonna do…"

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

And that completes the first chapter of _The Art of Music_. If you read the story before this one, you'll know who Brannon is and how Courtney and I are going to work this story. But instead of Bronwyn being first, this time Vanessa is going to start the story out. Next chapter is Bronwyn. So, **review** and stay tuned for the second chapter because you'll be seeing old characters from the previous story and completely new characters all together!

_Hugs and Kisses,_

_Somewei_


	2. Prom

_AN: Did you think that Bronwyn had an easy time getting to the Cadettes? Nothing in her life is _that_ easy…_

_We do own the characters, however, DCI is NOT our property. _

* * *

**Chapter 2: Prom**

"…_A thousand miles seems pretty far  
__But they've got planes and trains and cars  
__I'd walk to you if I had no other way.  
__Our friends would all make fun of us  
__and we'll just laugh along because we know  
__That none of them have felt this way._

_Delilah I can promise you  
__That by the time we get through  
__The world will never ever be the same  
__And you're to blame…_

_Oh, it's what you do to me,  
_"_Oh, it's what you do to me."_

_**-Hey There Delilah, Plain White T's**_

For the first time in a very long time, I did not know how to bring up a subject with my boyfriend. We had talked about _a lot_ of things during our tumultuous 6 almost 7 year relationship. There had been plenty of arguments, flirtations comments, and discussions about almost every subject under the sun (although many were decidedly percussive in nature), but at the moment I was utterly stumped about how to go about this particular conversation.

I had known Tony for so long, I could usually judge how he would react to almost any situation, but now…I was utterly clueless. Of course, like everything in our past, the timing of the upcoming conversation was absolutely perfect. It was like a page out of a teen comedy – it was none other than Prom night.

Knowing my complete inability to keep anything from the intense-give-me-goosebumps-every-time-he-looks-in-my-direction stare that Tony would undoubtedly give me at some point during the evening, I knew that I wouldn't be able to hold in my news for much longer… I looked over at my best friends, Meredith and Megan, who were happily getting ready for the big formal dance – oblivious to the anxiety that was currently eating me up.

The funny thing was, I thought I had gotten past most of the crazy stress of the year. After the marching season had ended in late November, I had officially (and with much sobbing) retired my Captain's braid, gotten my happy ending with Tony, sat for my first tattoo, and, truly believed my life was going to be on cruise control until graduation. What were papers and tests compared to almost sleeping through Individuals at PASIC? Sure, there was the whole getting accepted to college and all that, but that was easy compared to how chaotic my marching season had been.

Of course, that was until the question of DCI rolled around. After last summer's internship with the Blue Devils (A Corps), and Tony's experience with the Crossmen, the plan had been that we would both audition for (and presumably be accepted to) the Crossmen snare line. Then, via one of the random DCI listservs, I saw something that changed my life forever. There was a new all girl Division I Corps, the Cadettes, launching – and it boasted some of the best instructors in the Corps.

As much as I loved spending time with Tony (and the idea of an entire summer away from parental supervision), the pull of the Cadettes was very strong. It was more than just a Corps, it was about showing everyone in the nation that girls could be on the level. After forwarding the idea to my DCI roommate, Vanessa, I had gone to a local audition. I managed to drag Meredith (with her mad Guard skills) along, but hadn't told Tony about it…or how impressed the judges had been with me, or how unbelievably right the whole experience had felt.

But how could I tell Tony what I had done? Whenever he brought up the upcoming summer, he got so excited.

_And why wouldn't he…?_

More than once Tony had referred to the post-Graduation months as "everything I love – Bronwyn Flueger and drum line!"

My heart just about broke.

I hadn't acted impulsively by auditioning, but I had acted for myself. When my acceptance letters had returned from both the Cadettes and the Crossmen, I had studied them all night. I had questioned Lucy, one of my oldest friends, about the subject until I think she was about to hang up on me. Hearing that Vanessa had not only been accepted, but had also been awarded one of the highly coveted and prestigious Drum Major positions, had only cemented my decision. Deep down, I didn't regret sending in my resignation this morning to the Crossmen, but I didn't feel all that great that I had been hiding this whole situation from Tony. It made me feel a little sick inside. However, the reality was simple, I was afraid he was going to do something drastic – like break up with me.

_Why in the world would he do that?_

I don't know, maybe it's because I've been lying to him! Or that I've purposely chosen to spend the summer away from him!

_Ehh…not so much lying…more like hiding the truth._

I hadn't told Tony until now, because if he did do something like break off our relationship, a) I wasn't sure if she could handle it b) I really wanted to go to Prom with him (side note, if you saw my boyfriend in formal attire, you would totally understand this point) c) it had just gotten really easy _not _to tell him and d) I wanted some amazing pictures to remember our relationship by…

Maybe I can hold off and tell him in the morning…

Meredith caught my eye in the mirror and smiled. I had to force a grin back at my friend. As far as Mere knew, Tony knew about my decision and was 'more than okay' with the plans. I could only hope that Meredith would not bring up the subject of the coming summer during dinner.

"You really look great, B," Meredith pointed out, and my attention returned to the fun tunes blaring through the speakers and my friends applying the last of their makeup. Looking down, I saw my dark green dress (that the girls assured me made my fair skin glow) and remembered that Tony, devoted boyfriend that he was, had taken a small swatch of the fabric to try and find a vest to match under his tuxedo so that we would match. Immediately, my guilty feelings rushed to the surface.

_How can I tell him?!!!! I may never find someone like him again!_

What did Lucy say…?

_'Trust Tony.' _

So just do it.

Dinner was a long, slow affair, made completely uncomfortable by the fact that Tony kept leaning over and whispering the sweetest and sexiest things in my ear. Just having his lips that close to my neck made me in basically constant state of flip flopping between flushed and freezing. The only thing I could think was how much he _wouldn't _be saying those things if he had known what I did.

We finally made it to Prom (fashionably late), and had finished our pictures (utterly adorable), when the DJ slowed things down and Tony led me out onto the dance floor. Wrapping my arms around Tony, I wanted to stay in the moment forever. Instead, I whispered in his ear, "Tony?"

"Yes, Flueger?" his voice rumbled in his chest.

Even after all our months of dating, I couldn't get him to break his habit of calling me by my last name. However, what was once an insult had been replaced by affection. Suddenly, it was now or never. If I didn't tell him now, I would lose my confidence and flake out.

"I have to talk to you about this summer…"

I could feel Tony's strong arms tighten around me, and he leaned down to whisper in my ear, "I can't wait…all those late nights on the busses."

_Damn it!_

My concentration was waning, especially in light of all those _many_ missed bus rides I_ hadn't_ experienced with Tony during our FOUR years of marching together. So, I swallowed hard, and blurted out, "I'm not marching with Crossmen!"

Tony stopped swaying to the music, "What?"

I froze, and heard myself saying in a very weird voice, "There's this new corps called the Cadettes – it's an all female group – the Line's being instructed by Eric Duncan. I think he's going to make me center snare."

These facts, I hoped, would be the saving grace in my decision to switch corps. Eric was notorious on the DCI circuit for being an intense, talented instructor. Where he taught, greatness followed. If Eric made me center snare (which it was really looking like he would), it would undoubtedly improve my skills – not to mention that I would be that much more appealing as a future DCI instructor.

I had hoped that Tony could understand why these reasons would cause me to switch Lines. However, it did not appear that my boyfriend had considered that bit of information. Slowly, slowly, he withdrew his hands from around my waist, and walked off the dance floor.

In the past, let's say if this was my first dance at Brookwood or something, I might've run crying to the bathroom and hid there for the rest of the night. The fact was, however, that in the past four years, I had changed a lot, and wasn't going to give this particular conversation, or our relationship, up without a fight.

Confidently, I walked as fast as my 2-inch heels would allow me. Prom was being held downtown at a fabulous hotel – the kind from a period movie – complete with a big outdoor balcony overlooking the city. I found my date with his arms crossed looking out into the night. I couldn't read the expression on his face. I went up, hooked my arm in his and leaned onto his shoulder.

Not looking at me, he asked, "What about us?"

The tone in his voice was heartbreaking. I knew that this side of Tony was one very few people got to see, if ever. I hadn't even considered that he would look at it as _me_ leaving him.

"It's not that at all, Tony," I answered softly.

"Really? Cause that's certainly what it seems like."

"I promise that—"

He cut me off and turned that intense stare of his on me, "How long have you known?"

I couldn't meet his gaze, and began fumbling with my corsage, "A few weeks."

"Hmm."

Realizing how utterly terrible my answer sounded, I decided that I had to be completely honest. Stepping away from Tony, and deftly trying to wipe the growing tears out of my eyes, I replied, "Listen Tony, you mean the world to me, and if I didn't think that our relationship couldn't handle a minor delay of a few months, I wouldn't have done it. The truth is, marching with the Cadettes means a lot to me. There are some thing I still want to prove as a female percussionist – so, you can back me up and support me on this, or, well…"

I couldn't fill in the blank.

He turned away from me, and asked in the same heartbreaking tone from earlier, "Why didn't you—"

I couldn't take any more of the guilt, so I interrupted, "Why didn't I tell you? I must've asked myself that a million times over the past couple of weeks, and the reason is purely a selfish one – I-I didn't want you to…"

I still couldn't say the words. I didn't want to put ideas in his head.

"To what, Bronwyn?"

Oh no, he called me by my real name – that is never a good thing.

"To…" I couldn't actually say 'break up with me.' Since I knew my mouth was probably going to get me into trouble, I leaned my face into the rough material of Tony's suit jacket. Ever so slowly, he put his arms around me, while I lost control of my own personal war against crying incoherently at Prom. So, we stood, me sobbing, and Tony gently patting my back and my hair and telling me everything would be okay. So, okay, it wasn't one of my finest moments, but what was I to do? I had been bottling up everything for weeks and now it had come out and I wished I could take it back. When I finally got hold of myself and my runaway emotions, I looked up and was surprised to see Tony smiling back at me.

"What are you smiling at?" I asked, angry that he still looks awesome, while I'm sure every trace of eye makeup is smeared on my face.

"Flueger, it's tough to stay mad at you – especially when you turn the water works on."

"So, you're not mad?" I ask incredulously.

"Of course I am! I'm royally pissed off!"

"But…?" I ask hopefully.

"But, I had some time to think while you were leaking all over me, and if _you_ have confidence that we're going to go the distance, well, then I guess, what kind of boyfriend would argue with that? Plus, it's not like we're NOT going to see each other. I'm sure our Corps have to overlap at some point during the summer. Who knows?" he grinned wickedly at me, "We might even get in a little of that bus time I was hoping for."

"Really?" I wipe my eyes, embarrassed.

"Truly."

"So, I didn't wreck Prom?"

"Let's worry about that tomorrow…." he sighed, but I could see the smile on his face.

Weirdly, for the first time, I finally felt the confidence to say three certain words that had been on the tip of my tongue for the past couple of weeks. I reached down and squeezed his hand, "I love you, Tony Clarke."

Tony's face lit up and while I didn't need to hear him respond, my heart went crazy when he brought my hand up to his lips and whispered, "I love you too, Bronwyn Flueger."

* * *

_AN: Squee! Could be one of my favorite chapters to date. We'll have to see what the summer holds… _


	3. Jaw Dropping

_**Author's Notes:**_ It was so cool!! I went to see the Quarter Finals at the Rosebowl for DCI this weekend and I was thrilled! I saw how things worked on the field and how things (Kinda-sorta) work behind scenes. So, this will help greatly in this story for me.

Anyway, while I was at DCI,I saw Courtney there! Yeah…_soooooooo_…lol. It was fun because I introduced her to one of my co-drum majors and my best friend was all excited to finally meet her. Except she kept rubbing it in that I knew "someone who already published a book" to my fellow band members.

_-rolls eyes- _Thanks best friend!

So I've been busy, which brings me to another announcement – **Updates will come slower now! I have band camp coming up, which means I am not going to be home all day. And then shortly after that school starts and fall is crazy for me. ****This is marching season for me and I'm drum major, which means I'm going to be busy as hell from now until December!**

Anyway, enjoy everyone!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Jaw-Dropping **

"You're joking, right?"

I blinked. I mean seriously. She wanted to do that. It wasn't like it caught me off guard (she did warn me it was a crazy idea) nor did I think it was stupid. It just seemed…surreal. It seemed like something someone would do in the movies and I could already see various problems arising. Like, how were we going to get him in? How were we going to get him to cooperate with this idea (cause I knew he wouldn't like it)? Who would he room with? How were we going to hide this secret?

I voiced those opinions and all Bronwyn had to say was, "Leave it to me."

That's it. _Leave it to me_. No plan. No explanation. Nothing. Just the statement. Well…actually she added that I should be free on Saturday so I could drive up at a restaurant called the Waffle House or something. Apparently she was going to be there and she was going to try and get Brannon there. So, all in all, I felt like everything was going screwy. And this stress wasn't something that I needed.

In response, I sat down and watched television like any normal sixteen-year-old girl did when she was overly stressed. Okay, maybe that wasn't true, but I watched TV only to get my mind off of everything. It was the only mindless thing I could do.

And while I watched as Ricky Ullman from _Phil of the Future _explained that he played bass drum in his marching band, I couldn't help but mentally squeal at the fact that I got drum major. I also wondered who was my co-drum major and who would probably be the lead conductor for the Cadette's field show.

I popped open my phone and checked the date. I sighed heavily. It was a long way to go until I packed for DCI…

* * *

On Saturday morning, I woke up early to drive down to what Bronwyn affectionately called WaHo. I dressed comfortably because I figured that it would be a long day and I would want to be comfortable and not to mention the fact that I didn't really feel the need to dress up to see my friends. So, I dressed in my band shirt from my freshman year, some old shorts and flip-flops. I had also quickly tossed my hair up into a bun.

I had gotten to WaHo a bit early and sat down at a booth. I had texted Bronwyn that I was already there and she said she was sorry she was running late, but would be there soon. As I waited for her to come, I flipped open one of my mirrors and fiddled with my hair. It was a lot darker than my freshman and sophomore year. I had dyed it a darker brown that made my skin look almost a soft pale. Very vampire. Very Stephenie Meyer.

Why did I do that to my hair? I was obsessed with Stephenie Meyer books and more obsessed with Edward Cullen, the hottest, most dangerous and sexiest vampires to ever be created. I envied Bella Swan for having him and secretly wished to have my _own _Edward. I had also long to be like Rosalie Hale, one of the most gorgeous female vampires in the story. But I didn't get that. Instead…I got a cross between a vampire and something else.

So as I quietly envied Bella, wanted Edward and longed to look like Rosalie, I waited for Bronwyn. That's when my thoughts rolled over to Bronwyn's plan. It was a crazy idea, all right, and for a moment I didn't honestly believe that the plan could work out. I think I was more nervous about keeping the secret because I think Brannon could pull it off.

I didn't want to be mean, but Brannon was sort of lanky and short. He was the type of guy that most girls passed over when a hot guy entered the room. Like, I grimaced, Isaac for example. I remember last time the three of us DCI interns and my boyfriend (and I use that term lightly) were together. I had to beat the guard girls away with a stick and poor Brannon sulked in the corner because no one was paying attention to him. Isaac stole all the attention.

But Brannon couldn't help the fact he was younger and smaller. He couldn't help the fact he was a gangly guy. And the fact he was small, gangly and not very…manly (for lack of a better word)…did somewhat convince me that Bronwyn's plan may just work. And as I considered the weight of B's proposal, my phone in my pocket vibrated. I flipped it open:

**We're here.**

**From: Bronwyn **

I looked around the room for the flash of redhead or the same frame of Brannon. I caught a flash of red and smiled when I noticed Bronwyn walking over to me. She hadn't changed a bit. She was still short (like me) and still had that confident air of a drummer and a captain. Actually, I had a normal reaction compared to the one I had with Brannon.

At first I didn't recognize him and thought that the tall guy behind B was a drummer friend of hers. It was when said guy flashed a quirky, familiar and (strangely) charming smile at me did I know that it was Brannon that was walking behind her. My jaw must have dropped when I saw him. I couldn't believe that tall guy was _Brannon_.

Now that I think about it, it wasn't the fact that he was _tall_ that caught me off guard. It was something much bigger. Much more…well…_intimidating _(almost) that made me stop. Something that made me rethink everything I had thought prior to B and Brannon showing up. And when I say rethink everything, I mean _everything_.

_Brannon Sinclair was HOT_.

I mean, he gave Edward Cullen a run for his money!! He gave Orlando Bloom a run for his money!! Captain Jack Sparrow, Channing Tatum, Zac Efron, Jesse de Silva, Sirius Black, _any _hot guy you could think of! Brannon was up there with the big boys. I mean…he was _gorgeous_. So gorgeous that I gave him a once over. He was tall, defined, his light brown hair fell gracefully over his amber eyes and his posture screamed hottie.

And that's when I felt embarrassed. I swiftly glanced down at my clothes and felt underdressed. Maybe I _should _have dressed up for meeting my friends. But nobody told me that Brannon would be this…_beautiful_. Nobody told me that I was going to be in presence of his Royal Majesty, Emperor Hottie.

And then my face flushed because then I felt ridiculous. This was _Brannon _we were talking about. Pankster '_I-stole-underwear-from-the-guard_' Brannon. The goofy Brannon I had to make sure was kept in line before he got himself kicked out of DCI. And not to mention the fact I still had a boyfriend. Albeit, a bad one at the moment, but still…

Control. I had to have control around him.

"Hey, Nessa!" Brannon cheered when he caught sight of me. He quickly walked over to me and threw his arms around me. He enveloped me in a hug and I almost wished he hadn't. I could practically feel his well-toned muscled body underneath me and I felt my control slipping.

_Too…hot…_

"I've missed you!" He continued, his strong grasp never letting me go.

_Too…gorgeous…_

…_LET GO BRANNON!_

It was as if he read my mind because he let me go and I sat down, my knees feeling weak from the pressure of his hug. It was that or the fact _he _made me weak in the knees. I preferred the former though. He sat down and Bronwyn tapped me on the shoulder. I scooted over and she sat down next to me.

"What's up, V?" She smiled at me once she sat down.

"Nothing," I shrugged. "How's things with you and Tony?"

She held up two fingers that showed them intertwined with a smile and said, "We worked throughout most of marching season to get together, but we did. Things are going fine right now. He was a _bit _upset that I ditched Crossmen for Cadettes, but he's okay with it _now_…" Her voice trailed off before she asked, "How things with you and Isaac?"

That's when I felt both their eyes on me and I flushed. This was exactly the question I didn't want to answer. Why in the world did I say anything about B and Tony? It was bound to head towards the Isaac direction. I glanced down at the hands in my lap and mumbled, "Not too well. He's giving real problems and I think the relationship is going to end soon."

I didn't look up and I didn't see their reactions. I didn't want to. I didn't want their pity nor did I want to see their pity. There was an awkward moment when Brannon softly said in this weird voice that sent chills down my spine, "Things will work out better for you, V. Forget him. You deserve so much better anyway."

"Thanks," I murmured and I glanced up. Both wore smiles on their faces and that made me smile. After another second, I turned to Bronwyn and said, "Okay, how are we going to pull this little plan of yours off? Brannon is too…_manly _to look like a girl."

Brannon smirked. "Yeah, I'm too _manly_."

B and I rolled our eyes, "Don't get cocky."

Our male counterpart shrunk in his seat and frowned. "Whatever."

"Look," Bronwyn said as she glanced at me, "He may be big, but I know a lot of tall girls. Luckily he has no facial hair otherwise that would pose as a problem. The uniforms won't be a problem and he can freely be a boy in his room. Not to mention we put a wig on him and _boom!_ We have Brianna Sinclair!"

"Brianna?" Brannon and I rose an eyebrow.

B nodded, "Brianna."

I sighed heavily, "How are we going to get him _in _the corps in the first place?"

"It's already done," Bronwyn smiled secretly. I rose an eyebrow again. Why in the world did that girl manage to seem so cool when she did things? It was just completely unfair that Bronwyn had that advantage. I would have screwed up that advantage after the first two seconds. "I made a few calls and he's in. Guarantee."

"_Okay…_" I said slowly, "What about instrument? He play sax, remember?"

It was at that moment that Brannon shot up in his seat, "Hey! I learned how to play trumpet this year so I could easily be in a corps! Don't you worry your little head over that!"

I nodded wearily, this morning already catching up with me. My stomach growled and I realized that I was hungry. The others must have noticed too because we decided to get food. As I inhaled my fruit-covered waffles, I went over everything that Bronwyn had said about that plan.

Everything seemed to be okay. It seemed like Bronwyn had everything figured out and that she had somewhat managed to convince Brannon to go along with it. How she convinced him, I'll never know, but it must have been something worthwhile.

As I ate my waffles, I glanced up at Brannon again and felt myself go red. I can't believe my little Brannon had grown up. And he was gorgeous! The girls at his school must be all over him! Unless of course…

My stomach lurched. But I held my emotions in check. I glanced up at Brannon and said in an attempt at an even voice, "So, Brannon, do you have a girlfriend? You never told us. I mean, B and I had love interests going on last summer, but we never heard about you."

I must have caught Brannon off guard because he choked on his orange juice. From the corner of my eye I saw Bronwyn smirk and vaguely wondered if that was because she was thinking the same thing. He cleared his throat and muttered so quietly I barely heard him, "No…um…I don't have a girlfriend."

I blinked and felt two emotions. One was surprise. How could he _not _have a girlfriend! If he went to my school (which Tina dubbed the Home of the Hotties), he would have a girlfriend the first day of school. The second emotion was (strangely) relief. I was _relieved _for some reason that he didn't have a girlfriend. Why? I don't know. But it was odd.

"Tell us why, Brannon," Bronwyn suddenly spoke up. Her tone was teasing and her eyes danced with a secret that neither Brannon nor I seemed to comprehend. However, Brannon looked like he knew more of what's going on than I did. "Tell us why you chose to remain single. What _love interest _is holding you back."

I was superbly confused but Brannon looked panicked. He coughed into his hand, "I like someone. It's just, I have no chance in hell with her. She has a boyfriend." His face twisted into a scowl and my heart skipped a beat. "A very popular boyfriend that I could never dream of competing with."

I frowned. I felt bad for him, but before I could express my sympathies, he changed his sour mood quickly and cheerfully said, "But don't worry about it! You never know what could happen, eh?"

B smiled and I nodded slowly. I didn't completely believe him in his false cheer, but I didn't say anything to push him. This wasn't something that involved me. This was something completely out of my reach. And it seemed to bother Brannon, though. And I wanted nothing more than to hug him at that moment.

No one should feel like that.

No one.

I sighed heavily, desperate to change the subject. I smiled at Bronwyn when I realized she hadn't answered one of the problems about this crazy plan of hers. "So…who's Brannon rooming with? You said he could be a boy when he's in his room and not have to be Brianna. Or is he by himself?"

Bronwyn bit her lips together and I took it as a sign that this news was not something I was going to be happy with. She looked at me with an intense look and said, "Brannon's rooming with…"

I inhaled a sharp breath.

"…You."

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

Okie dokie! I'm done and it's a lot shorter than I had originally anticipated. In fact, I had trouble dragging it out a couple more pages. The whole chapter was four pages to begin with and had to drag it out at least a couple more pages, but oh well. Review ladies and germs! Thank you!

_Hugs and Kisses,_

_Somewei_


	4. Let’s Get These Teen Hearts Beating

_Check out the sweet uniform designs Somewei put together for the Cadettes – via her (or my) profile._

_AN: We do not own the Corps – but we do own the characters._

* * *

**Chapter 4: Let's Get These Teen Hearts Beating Faster**

The short time from Prom to Graduation was a bit of a haze, but during that time I was able to get my chops back in shape, make Tony understand my decision (I think), and most importantly, sneak a male into an all female corps! Okay, so the last part took a bit of a team effort from my favorite former bass player, Lucy Karate, but together we managed to talk the Cadettes into accepting my "cousin" "Brianna" into the Corps. The incomparable Lucy came up with a back story that they pretty much had to accept – "Brianna" had experienced some "development problems" during puberty, and was very self conscious about her image, so that's why even though "she" was an amazing soprano player, she wanted to join the all female corps.

Lucy had enlisted the help of (her now boyfriend) Spence to quickly photoshop a picture of Brannon and I had him send me a file of his playing the audition piece. I know that Brannon was bummed because he had been cut during the last round from the Blue Devils. It was no surprise to me…I mean, none of us had even marched a Cadet corps, and suddenly, we were all auditioning for Division I groups. I have no doubt I could've made a snare line with any of the Corps (minus Scouts and Cavaliers, for obvious reasons), but Brannon was switching instruments. He is a talented musician, but picking up a brass instrument from a woodwind to try and get with the best Corps in the country is difficult for anyone to do.

Furthermore, it took a little bit of blackmail and a lot of cajoling to get Brannon interested in hiding his gender all summer, but he finally came around. Plus, I think the main selling point was getting to spend an entire summer with Vanessa. I knew he had to commit to the idea wholeheartedly or else we were all going to get kicked out.

Secretly, I had been looking forward to the three of us meeting. As Vanessa hadn't mentioned anything about Brannon (to me, at least) and his burgeoning masculinity, I knew she was going to be in for a shock when she saw her fellow former DCI intern. I had noticed what was obvious to me after four years of marching on the Brookwood Drum Line - my guy friends, who started out so innocent and adorable, suddenly (almost overnight) turned into young men, outgrowing me by inches and attracting the attention of most of the females in the band. Brannon was no different – I had seen the pictures he had sent us throughout the months and saw him growing into a guy that a lot of girls I know would like to know. Case in point was Meredith, who was also going to be on tour with me. She literally couldn't wait to meet him and I had to keep reminding her that he had eyes for only one girl…a girl who had no idea about his feelings for her…

As we walked into Waffle House the one thing I knew was that I had to treat the situation carefully. Brannon seemed skittery and Vanessa, now faced with hot Brannon, seemed to have no idea how to act around him. As I had a lot of experience in bad timing, I knew it wasn't time to push these two together quite yet. I decided if it was best just to let the two of them get comfortable around each other before I dropped the bomb. Unfortunately, our time together was short, so I ripped the proverbial BandAid off, and let the pair know that they would be rooming together in just a few short weeks.

Vanessa's eyes widened, as did Brannon's when I told them the news. They were literally mirror images of each other. I suppressed a laugh with a cough.

Vanessa sputtered, "What about you?! Couldn't _you_ room with him?"

I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes and point out the obvious fact that my former roommate had just completely (but unknowingly) trashed Brannon's feelings, so I said, "Look, Tony's cool with me marching in another corps, but he is not cool with me rooming with another dude for camp. Plus, my friend Meredith is in the Corps – we've already signed up to be roommates."

Brannon looked completely afraid to speak. I could only imagine what he was going through. He had almost everything he could ever want – all he needed now was the girl to actually realize her feelings for him.

Vanessa still looked panicked, but I think the reality of the situation was starting to sink in.

I added, nonchalantly, "Plus, if we want Brannon to march at all, it's pretty much you or no one."

When it was stated in such black and white terms, Vanessa snapped up and said, "It's okay. We'll make it work."

* * *

Packing for camp was bittersweet. For me, it was a mixture of excitement and longing. Tony and I had one final date before our big separation. Ever since that passion filled argument/whatever you want to call it in the percussion room in November, we hadn't been apart longer than one day. I'm not usually the kind of girl that breaks down crying, but there was something I really didn't like about leaving. Tony was my strength and motivation – I hadn't marched a show without him in a very long time. Could I still be a good player without him?

"It's going to be okay," Tony whispered into the top of my head.

I gathered myself and answered, "I know, but just promise me nothing's going to come between us."

Tony chuckled softly, "I promise you, Flueger, if you do the same."

Now it was my turn to laugh, "Clarke, must I remind you that I'm marching an ALL FEMALE corps?"

Tony's eyes twinkled at me, "I know. Don't worry – we'll both be in Indianapolis before you know it."

I hoped he was right.

* * *

On the way to camp, Meredith and I started talking about the Cadettes as a corps. There was a lot of talk on all the different forums out there, about if we were going to be any good, or if we would fold during the season. No one seemed to think that we were going to be worth that much. In fact, in all of the DCI Fantasy League's, our odds were like 100 to 1 of even making Finals, let alone placing in the top 3. Meredith tapped her fingers on the steering wheel and mused aloud, "I still wonder who put up the money to start the corps."

We both knew it was no small thing to launch a Division 1 corps from scratch. Most organizations had YEARS of tradition and experience – and plenty of alumni to pull funds and donations from – and we had no such thing. However, I had gotten a look at our equipment and it was top of the line Pearl instruments. Not to mention, have you ever priced a grand marimba? They certainly aren't cheap! Whoever the mystery benefactor was he or she was obviously well connected. The entire corps had been sponsored by Under Armor for all of warm up and practice shirts, shorts, socks and a veritable mountain of sports bras. We even had a sponsorship from Addidas for our shoes, plus, there was a rumor that Vera Wang or Stella McCartney were going to design our Guard uniforms.

Our actual uniforms were not too bad. They weren't pink – which I was totally relieved by. Instead, they were black uniform pants, and a sharp looking lavender top that had a black sash thing running across it. Our shoes were patent leather, and I knew they would be an absolute nightmare to keep shiny. Overall, I felt like a bad ass when I saw the uniforms, so I couldn't imagine what it would be like to actually wear them. However, I knew we would need every amount of bassassery (is that even a word?) we could get. Our first show was in the Midwest and some of the usual top players would be there – most notably Phantom Regiment. I'd seen their Line at Finals the year before and I knew we had our work cut out for us.

Eric Duncan, Instructor extraordinaire, who I had only met on one occasion, had set the Line as following – 7 snares, 4 quints, and 5 basses. We were also told that some of the Pit would be coming on the field with cymbals at some point during the show. Eric had sent out a book of warm ups and exercises that we were supposed to have memorized by the time we got to camp. As acting Captain (which is usually the honor given to the center snare), I knew I would have to be perfect. Tony had helped me go through things and we both decided that it was going to be a very challenging season.

Finally, I responded to Meredith, "All I know is that we're going to learn a lot this summer. How many people get the chance to be in the inaugural anything, let alone a new corps?"

Like other Corps, we were being housed close to the main offices of the Cadettes. We had lucked out and managed to get into some dorms of a nearby small college. They had everything a corps could ask for – beds, showers, and a field that was lit at night. Meredith and I hefted our things out of the trunk. All told, we would be at camp for 17 days straight, and had only 20 days before our first competition…not a lot of time considering most of the Corps had been practicing steadily on the weekends since February.

I didn't have any particular goals for my time with the Cadettes. This was, after all, only the first season and I still had a few years to go before I aged out. All I wanted to do in the next couple of months was show people that girls could play a clean and decent show. We didn't have to win High Percussion or even get into Finals…although, I had to admit, that would be pretty kick ass. If things didn't go the way I thought they would, I had a few other seasons to experience top level Corps.

We walked up to registration together, and I had my eyes peeled for Brannon and/or Vanessa – but didn't see either of them. I wasn't sure how Vanessa was going to get around telling her parents that she was rooming with a boy, but I would get the story from her later. Picking up our packets, which had updated schedules, and that sort of thing, we went to our room to start unpacking.

Opening the door, I was surprised to see there was already a note waiting for me. It was clearly marked 'Bronwyn,' and it was definitely written in a masculine scrawl. My heart beat quickly for a moment, wondering if it could be from Tony, but of course, it wasn't. Instead, it was from Eric.

Opening the letter, I read it quickly.

_Call as soon as you get this. E_

I read it out loud and Meredith answered, "Wow, he doesn't waste any time, does he?"

Nervously, I dialed the number.

"Flueger?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Where in the hell have you been?"

"Uhh…"

"Get your sorry ass down here!"

"Yes, sir."

I hung up and Meredith looked at me. It then occurred to me, I didn't ask where 'here' was and I wasn't about to call Eric back with some dumb rookie question. Crap. Frick. Grabbing my sunglasses and my sticks, I rushed out of the room. As much as I wanted to make sure that Brannon was getting settled okay or that I would get my own stuff unpacked, there was no time.

It took a few extra minutes to figure out that Eric was in our temporary percussion storage room. Upon seeing me, he looked at his watch, sighed and said, "Let's talk about the show."

I was afraid to talk. Eric Duncan was something of a legend on the DCI circuit. He was known for coming through and making a percussion section awesome. He was also known as something of a ball breaker. He could probably demote me to playing cowbell just because I was late to a meeting I didn't even know we were having. Not sure if he actually wanted me to respond, I simply nodded.

"You know the theme this year is 'Of the Sea.'"

I nodded again.

"Have you memorized the warm-ups that I sent you?"

I nodded.

He handed me a large stack of papers, "Here is the opener – I expect you to pass this out to the Battery and have it memorized in no less than 48 hours. I'm holding you responsible, Flueger, don't make me regret that I made you section leader."

"No, sir."

For the first time since I had met him, he cracked a smile. His face looked pretty nice when he did. Eric had kind of a scruffy Ryan Gosling thing working for him. He was basically going to have his pick of anyone he wanted – even if dating between Instructors and the Corps was forbidden. I guess it wouldn't be that big a deal – as long as he didn't go after someone in our section. That would be too big of a compromise.

The grin faded and he said, "Don't think I'm going to go easier on you and the section just because you're girls."

Finally, something I could respond to, "If anything, sir, I would expect you to be harder."

As soon as I said the words, my mind went in the gutter. I couldn't even express normal emotions around this guy – what was wrong with me?! I had been around male percussionists for the better part of the last ten years and suddenly I was acting like the newest noobie.

Eric decided to ignore my double entendre, and replied, "Tomorrow morning – 7AM, don't be late."

I let a big breath go as I left the room. I had been so used to mine and Spence's camaraderie, that I didn't figure on not getting along with my Instructor. I guess I would have to change that. I knew that I wanted the rest of the girls on the Line to respect me first and for us to bond as a section before Eric ran over everything. It wasn't going to be easy – but then again, I was a girl, and he wasn't – at least I had that going for me!

When I finally caught up with Brannon and Vanessa at dinner that night, it was obvious that something weird had happened between them, but I didn't want to open a can of worms. I almost choked on my gum as I saw the "made up" Brannon. He was there – legs shaved, wig in place, makeup on his face, and looking absolutely miserable. I hoped that one day, when Brannon and Vanessa were married that V would appreciate just how much Brannon went through to be with her.

Sitting down with my tray, I scanned the cafeteria to see if I could spot anyone else from my section. After Eric had finalized the Line, I had started a listserv for everyone on the drumline. Most of the girls were like me, one of a few, or the token girl on their Lines back home. Most, also like me, had no Corps experience, or had marched with a smaller organization. There was definitely one thing we had a lot of – and that was optimism. Looking at the large stack of sheet music in front of me, I knew we were going to need it.

How was I going to get everyone together and memorize the opener when I couldn't even recognize all of them to give them the music?

I sighed, and dug into my spaghetti – I was going to need my strength.

* * *

_AN: And this story is officially off and going!_


	5. Not My Day

_**Author's Notes:**_ Sorry I'm so late with updating! I've been super busy with senior year and my marching season. No excuse, I know. I've also been caught up with my PPG story, _Taking Responsibility _(which is a big hit right now! Go check it out!). But here it is. I hope it's good!

_Enjoy_!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Not My Day**

I never quite got around to tell my mom and dad that I was rooming with a boy for most of the summer. But really, when you think about it, would you? Yeah, I can totally seeing that going over smoothly with the parental units. My dad would probably throw a hissy fit and then pull me out of DCI completely simply because I _knew _that I was going to be rooming with a boy. And my mom would just stare at me and then put me on a guilt trip. That was all before they would ground me.

And my parents were the least of my worries. Derek would probably suddenly decide to hunt down Brannon and commit homicide just for the boy even being _near _me, let alone rooming with me. I fear for Brannon's life. He seriously has gotten himself into major trouble for rooming with me.

But as much as the scary thoughts of my parents and brother wanting to team up and kill the (ahem) hottest guy I have _ever_ laid eyes on (which _no one_ will say that out loud for I will deny it profusely), it still had not occurred to me to tell Isaac. My current boyfriend would probably give mixed reactions. Knowing him at the moment, he would get pissed at me and probably call me names. Then he would get pissed at Brannon for being near me. And then nothing would be smooth.

My conclusion to these scary thoughts?

No one would ever (besides B and possibly her guard friend) know that Brannon and I were rooming. And if anyone asks if I knew about it, I would deny it. I mean, after all, no had recorded the conversation where it was confirmed I knew about Brannon's crossing dress. I have absolutely no prior knowledge to this arrangement. That would be my scapegoat. I knew nothing.

And so with that thought, I had packed up and got ready for DCI again. I was so happy just to be getting away that I had run back into my house at least five times the day of my departure that I swear I had irritated my parents way too much and I think they almost considered letting me leave whatever it was at home. Fortunately, they didn't do that.

When I had finally arrived at the dorms we were staying at, I seriously threw a spaz attack of excitement. I started doing the girlish squealing, yelling and the typical clapping-while-jumping-up-and-down bit. Now that I think about it, it was fairly embarrassing, but at the time I really couldn't care less. Here I was, Vanessa Johnson, standing at the gates of greatness.

And I was its drum major.

Okay, _co_-drum major, but a drum major nonetheless. I had spent time learning all the different cues, dynamics and time signatures from Chase (our previous drum major from last year) just to be able to not look like a fool in front of the Cadettes. I mean, boys were harsh if you looked like an idiot in front of them, but girls were even _worse_. They could be downright bitches if they wanted to. And this was a corps of all girls (minus Brannon and some of the instructors).

I was prepared and I hoped to be the lead conductor. The conductor that took it all. I know that conducting the movements would probably be split up, but some drum majors were just the extras. They were the ones that did backfield conducting or sideline conducting. I didn't want to do that.

What was worse was that I was an upcoming junior. My co-drum major was probably older than me. I was barely going to hit 17 and my co-drum major had the advantage of experience probably. My disadvantages was just that – my lack of experience and my age. I was young and inexperienced, but that wasn't going to stop me. It didn't stop me my freshman year or sophomore year and it wasn't going to stop me this year. I was going to be cut down simply because I was younger.

With renewed determination, I put my best foot forward and walked on the campus. There, I found a familiar face – Miss Arlint. She looked the same (whistle and everything included) and she looked swamped with all the girls checking in. Most of the girls checking in didn't look familiar at all. They all looked new and completely fresh to the DCI experience, which made me smile. Despite the fact that I wasn't technically _in _a corps last summer, I at least knew the inner workings of DCI. Half of these girls looked clueless.

As I waited to check in with Miss Arlint, I looked around for a couple more familiar faces. I hadn't a clue what Brannon was going to look like so I opted to look for a strange looking (an somewhat masculine) girl or the bright red hair of Bronwyn. I found neither. Instead I found a sea of confused, irritated and bored girls, waiting to get their room keys to put their heavy luggage down.

"Vanessa! Is that you!"

I whirled around and realized I had come face to face with Miss Arlint. Apparently she recognized me from last summer (thank God…) and pushed past a bunch of girls to get to me. Some girls who were ahead of me looked annoyed with the fact that I (kind of) just totally cut, but oh well. This is what happens when you spend a summer with DCI. You get familiarity with higher ranked peeps.

"Georgia! What are you doing! We still have a bunch of girls to check in!" another woman shouted after Miss Arlint. She looked like another instructor because she carried the same look Miss Arlint had – shorts, a Cadettes T-shirt and a whistle that looked like it had been used enough times.

Miss Arlint brushed her off, "Relax, Janyce. This is Vanessa Johnson, one our drum majors. She was also a Blue Devils Intern last year."

Suddenly the atmosphere changed as had the looks I was receiving. I kid you not. The annoyed looking girls straightened out their looks and gave me a forced look of respect. The type of look only a solider gives to their superior officers. And Janyce's face suddenly lit up into a smile. She nodded and then said, "_Oh_. This is Vanessa Johnson. Didn't she receive an award last year from the president of DCI last season?"

Again the looks I'm receiving changes. The girls are now giving me half looks of admiration and half looks of envy. I felt myself going red and tried to calm myself down. This was not what I had expected when I walked in today. I expected to check in, say hi to B, lay down ground rules for Brannon and be on my merry way. Perhaps find out who my co-drum major was. But this…

Miss Arlint must have noticed my nervous face because she smiled and quickly checked me in. She gave me a packet, which held schedules, the score to the show, my keys and other miscellaneous things that I would need for the season. After which, I completely disappeared from sight and ran to find my room. All I wanted to do was hide in my room and not come out for the rest of the day. I wanted solitude from the embarrassment.

When I found my room, I quickly got in and was glad to find it empty. I quickly put my stuff down on the bed I wanted and fell backwards on it, staring up at the ceiling. I rubbed my face with my hands. I completely hated the fact that I still got embarrassed over such little things. They were just recognizing me on my good attributes and I froze up. I got embarrassed.

I hated the fact I was shy. I hated the fact that I can't handle being the center of attention. Which was ironic considering the ranking I had in this band. I was a drum major. Someone who held attention all the time, but at the same token it wasn't the _center_ of attention. A drum major held attention, but she was not the center of it. The role was completely different. Being a drum major didn't make me nervous. Receiving an award does.

It had always been that way since I was little. I could get awards in front of my peers because I would freeze. I wouldn't know what to do and a couple of times I remember running off stage, fearing taking a hold of me. I ran off crying once because one of my classmates had a shouted at me that I was nothing but a coward. It didn't help matters that said kid was my crush (whom I was never going to see again, thankfully).

As I calmed myself down, laughing could be heard from outside. I somewhat recognized the laugh, only it was more high pitched. I rose an eyebrow, wondering who was outside my door until it opened up. A bigger girl tumbled in and shut the door. Upon the clicking of the door being shut, the laughing deepened and said girl ripped off her hair.

Okay, not literally. "She" wiped her face with the sleeve of her shirt and then stood upright from her laughing position. It was at once that I realized it was Brannon who was laughing. At what I didn't know until he gasped out, "You should have seen your face! It was priceless! You looked like a deer caught in the headlights when Miss Arlint and Miss Cho made an example of you!"

My eyes narrowed. I couldn't say anything because nothing had come to mind. I simply stared at him and checked out his disguise. His legs were shaved and everything and he looked absolutely ridiculous. Thank God he made a better boy than a girl. Finally a smirk form on my mouth when I realized I had a respond to his statement, "You make an _ugly_ girl."

That quieted Brannon quickly. He frowned, "Shut up, Vanessa."

He tugged his things and placed it on the twin bed next to mine. He glanced at me as I stared at him. I stifled a giggle I continued to evaluate his disguise. He did look completely ridiculous. He noticed my look and simply said, "Watch it, Baby V."

And that simple remark reminded me of something. My face turned serious quickly as I sat up and said quickly to Brannon, "Which reminds me. If I'm going to be rooming with you, there has to be a few ground rules. First, you are not allowed to go through my bag unless given explicit instructors as to where to go. Second, you will not be allowed to go _anywhere _near the bathroom when I'm in there. Thirdly, you come anywhere near me when I say not to, you're in deep trouble. And fourthly – "

"Not come anywhere near you?" Brannon interrupted suddenly.

"Yes," I nodded, ready to continue. I had failed to notice the growing smirk on his face as I continued to lay down the ground rules for the two of us. As I had reached number six on the rules, Brannon had all but crept up on me and pounced on me. I screamed as I was thrown back on my bed and pinned down by him. His (cough Handsome cough) face was mere inches from mine. His smirk hadn't let up and I felt two things: one, the urge to smack that smirk off of his face and (ashamedly) two, to kiss the guy. My face had heat up, "G-get off me!"

"But Baby V," Brannon's voice sweetened, not making my (ahem) time (ahem) beneath him any easier. How come the damn guy was so freakin' hot! It was practically a crime! UGH! Get a hold of yourself, Vanessa! It's just Brannon! "How am I supposed to be buddy-buddy with you if I'm not allowed anywhere near you."

"Um…I meant in circumstances such as…um…_this_," I glanced down at the position we were in and I swore I saw Brannon's smirk turn into a full-fledged grin. Again, I wanted to slap the guy. "Hugs are fine…I guess. But that's it! Now, get off! This would look so wrong if B suddenly walked in. Or what would happen if my boyfriend found out about this."

I don't know _how_ Isaac would find out about this because I certainly wouldn't tell him and I highly doubt that Brannon would randomly bring this up in a conversation (not unless he was ready to commit suicide). But the look on Brannon's face suddenly darkened. Ah, the boyfriend card always worked. It was a little harsh, but it usually worked for every girl to get out of a predicament. Like now, for example.

But before he had a chance to move, a knock came at the door. Brannon jumped off of me quickly and scrambled for his wig while I got off the bed and straightened myself up, hoping that it looked like nothing happened. I answered the door as soon as Brannon gave me the okay and it revealed a smiley looking girl. I had no idea who she was and for a brief moment thought she was my co-drum major until she said, "Hi! I'm Meredith. You know, Bronwyn's friend? Just wanted to see you guys. Can I come in?"

Meredith was Bronwyn's guard friend and roommate, I remembered. I let her in and as soon as the door was closed, she looked at Brannon and said, "You can take the wig off, Brannon. I know it must be killing you."

He glanced at me and I shrugged. If she knew his real name, I highly doubted that she would be the one to be giving problems. So, without further hesitation, Brannon took off his wig and ruffled his short, light brown hair. He glanced at Meredith, "Thanks for that. That wig gets really itchy."

She giggled, "No problem. Besides, it's a crime to hide a cute face like yours!"

Like an 'on' switch had been flipped, Brannon suddenly put on his 'flirtatious-guy-grin' (one I knew all too well from Isaac) and began holding a conversation with Meredith. As they talked, I crossed my arms and watched. There were the classic telltale signs of flirting going on between them. Brannon was ruffling his hair, smiling and stretching constantly while Meredith was twirling her hair, shifting her legs and smiling while fluttering those long eyelashes of hers.

And while I watched, my leg began moving in an anxious fashion and I began chewing on the inside of my bottom lip. Anger suddenly began blossoming in my chest and it took all my willpower to not run over there and throw Meredith out of the room. It was only natural for a girl like Meredith to be attracted to a guy like Brannon. It was only natural that Brannon flirted with her. After all, he was a single guy and there were no attachments to any girl.

I had to keep reminding myself that as my urges intensified. I was beginning to get impatient with them ignoring me and flirting with each other, when Brannon glanced at me and said, "Mere – " ("Mere"? What the hell?) " – this is Vanessa. She's our drum major."

I forced a smile, "Hi, Meredith."

"Hi," She smiled back at me and then shifted her close position to Brannon towards me. "Bronwyn has told me so much about you. She told me how you got that award because you conducted for the Blue Devils and how you're drum major for _your_ high school. You're even going out with a cutie. Very proud, darling, very proud."

As soon as she brought up Isaac, she winked at me. The monster within me quieted down briefly, but it didn't stop my anger. It was as if she _knew_ exactly what to say to get me embarrassed. Brannon must have been thinking along the same lines because he quickly said, "Stop complimenting her. You're going to get her all embarrassed."

"_Excuse me_?" I snapped at him. That was it. This had to end. He pushed it _way_ too far and now this conversation had to end. "What gives _you _the right to tell Meredith anything? If it was bothering me I would say something, but it's not so butt out!"

He stared at me. I had no idea what the hell he was thinking, but I never got the chance. Apparently, Meredith sensed the upcoming argument because she quickly said, "How about we got check up on Bronwyn, yeah? She should be done with her meeting with the Drumline instructor. C'mon."

We had agreed and searched for Bronwyn for awhile, but never found her. I think the underlying plan was to get me to calm down and not start an argument. Despite the thoughtful gesture, it still made me somewhat upset because it looked like _I _was the problem child here. Nevertheless, I didn't say anything and eventually Meredith went back to her room and we went back to ours.

When we got there, I saw a young girl standing around looking very nervous. When she spotted me, she stood up and straight and (I swear) she looked like she didn't know if she should go into attention or salute. It was odd, but I offered her a smile and she relaxed somewhat. She handed me a piece of paper, "You have a drum major meeting."

I thanked her, asked her what her name was (Susie) and she scurried away as soon as I had dismissed her. I opened up the letter and quickly scanned what it said.

_Drum Major meeting. Now! _

_-- L _

I nodded, folded the paper up and turned around. I was assuming that the meeting would be in our temporary band room. I didn't even say goodbye to Brannon as I quickly headed down the labyrinth of halls of our dorms. I had assumed correct because I found Miss Arlint there, waiting for me. She smiled and said, "Good, Vanessa. Right on time. I sent your co-drum major to get me something. She'll be here in a moment."

We waited for about five minutes before the door to the band room opened. I didn't even turn around to glance at who it was and maybe that was my mistake. Because all I heard was a painful, familiar voice say, "Here's your water bottle, Miss Arlint."

"Thank you, Laura." Miss Arlint says politely.

My eyes widened and I quickly turned to find Laura standing right next me. Laura…as in my worst enemy (besides Andrea) during my internship last summer. As in the bitch who was the head of our little group until she decided to switch just to be with McDaniel. As in the little brat who gave me a hard time numerous of times only to be chased away by Tony. As in the girl I WOULD HAVE TO SHARE DRUM MAJOR WITH! This was a nightmare! A complete disaster! Nobody told me it was_ her_.

She must have noticed my face because she politely said in a sickening sweet voice, "Vanessa. Long time no see. How was your – what was it? – _sophomore _year? I trust it was good one. Oh, I'm so excited because _we're_ drum major together! Isn't it exciting!"

Despite the fakeness in her tone of voice, I knew exactly what she was playing at. She wanted lead conductor. That much I knew. And she was going to rub in my youth and get me to slip up in front of Miss Arlint so she looks good. No, I wasn't going to play into her hands. Instead, I forced a smile and chirped, "I know! I'm uber excited. I was so scared it was going to be someone mean, but I got the sweetest girl around! And sophomore year was fun, but I'm looking forward to my junior year!"

Ha! Take that, bitch! I gave you a complete backward compliment and rubbed in the fact that I was no longer a youngster anymore. _I _was a junior now. An upperclassman. I don't know if Miss Arlint caught on to anything because she also grinned and cheered, "Good! I'm glad you girls get along. Anyway, I brought you here to do decide who would be Head Drum Major."

I blinked. Already? I glanced at Laura and she glanced at me. We both wanted that title. Our faces turned stony as she continued, "Now since the Cadettes lack tradition in deciding this, I am simply going to silently pick a number between one and ten. Whoever gets the closest number will be it."

Again, I blinked. A number between one and ten? You've got to be joking. Of course, I didn't say this out loud because Miss Arlint looked very serious and I highly doubt saying something like that would get on her good graces. So, I responded, "Five."

She nodded and turned to Laura, who replied, "Nine."

There was a tense silence between the three of us for a good moment before Miss Arlint sighed. "Laura – "

Laura smiled and my shoulders slumped. " – the number was two. Vanessa is Head Drum Major."

My rival's mouth dropped and I grinned. She gave me a incredulous glance and all I did was profusely thank Miss Arlint for giving me the title. It was the quickest and most un-band like to get the title, but I got it and that was what mattered for now. Perhaps, later, I could help Miss Arlint come up with a tradition.

* * *

The rest of the meeting had gone smoothly and we just decided who would do what on the field. I would be on the podium conducting the whole show and I would be the drum major to accept the award. Laura was practically the Assistant Drum Major who ran around and did what I could not – like conducting backfield.

After the meeting, I gone back to my room. Brannon was sitting on his bed, watching TV, and he didn't even glance at me. I suppose he was still upset from when I had snapped at him earlier, but I didn't bother talking to him. Later that evening, we had gone down to dinner and had finally met up with Bronwyn. Whether she noticed the awkward silence, I'll never know because she didn't mention anything.

As she sat down to eat our spaghetti (yummy!), I noticed Bronwyn looking around at the cafeteria and then at the stack of music in front of her. She apparently was worried about everything. She had explained to me how hardcore Eric Duncan was and I was partially worried for her. But at the same time not. I knew she would do well.

I hadn't told her about Laura (or me getting Head Drum Major) because she seemed distracted and, truth be told, I was distracted also. By what you ask? By the _constant flirting between Meredith and Brannon_. It was driving me up the wall. Completely and utterly insane! I was going crazy because of seeing the innocent passes between Brannon and the older girl.

When I finally got frustrated enough, I let out a growl and had gotten up and marched towards the line for dessert. I was in serious need of chocolate right now (and I couldn't stand chocolate, mind you). This was just getting ridiculous. As I grabbed my plate of a big piece of chocolate cake, a smooth (and yet _another_ familiar) voice coolly remarked, "You know, drowning your sorrows in chocolate insist healthy."

I grit my teeth, ready to tell off whoever dared to part me from my chocolate cake. However, when I turned around, I had not expected to see who was in front of me. Dropping my plate, I paled and squeaked out, "_Andrea?_"

And there she was. My former enemy who made my freshman year hell. The one who spread rumors about me all because she was jealous of the connection that Isaac and I had. The one who cost me my friends (give or take a few).

_Andrea Mendoza_.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

Yes, ladies and gentlemen! Andrea Mendoza is back. For those who don't know, she was antagonist in my story _Want_ (Vanessa's "home" story). Anyway, so old enemies are brought back. Andrea and Laura (from _The Art of Sound_, the prequel to _AoM_). How will Vanessa fair? And what are these feelings she's getting whenever she sees Meredith and Brannon flirting? _Ooh_, I'm getting excited thinking about it!

And what about Bronwyn? What's going on in her little red-haired head? Well, I can't answer that one. Courtney will have to do that job. LOL! See ya!

_**Review please!**_

_Hugs and Kisses,_

_Somewei_


	6. Can't We All Just Get Along?

_AN: Yup, hopefully we'll be getting back into this story! Shameless plug - if you're looking for a great gift for your favorite band geek – why not pick up a copy of __**The Line**_

_We do own the characters – and the made up Corps – but not DCI._

* * *

**Chapter 6: Can't We All Just Get Along?**

Chewing quietly, I managed to formulate a plan. Since Eric was nowhere to be seen, and I couldn't spend my entire night running around looking for everyone, I knew I would have to suck it up, stand up, and call a quick meeting of the drum line. Not really knowing anyone in my Line just yet, it was going to be awkward in comparison to being around my Brookwood kids, but if I was going to keep my spot, I guess I was going to have to do things that I wasn't used to doing.

Fortunately, one of the many things Tony had taught me in our time together, was how to do an earsplitting whistle. Even though I knew I was about to turn as red as a tomato, it was either that or my potential Captainship. I whistled once…and nothing happened (except for a few strange looks around me). Okay, I'll admit it, I kind of half-assed the whistle. I thought about giving up and just accepting the fact that Eric had made the wrong girl center snare when Vanessa caught sight of me and with everything she had, blew her drum major whistle. The entire cafeteria went instantly quiet. There was some definite perks to being friends with the Drum Major!

Holding back a smile, I stood up quickly and announced, "Percussion – I'm Bronwyn Flueger, your Captain. I need to see all of you after dinner this evening at the flagpole. Be there."

Right as I sat down, listening to the buzz that was going around the cafeteria, I knew that I had made a mistake. Already, I was setting the percussion apart from the rest of the Corps and that had not been my intention at all. If we were going to get through this season as champions, we were going to have to all work together. I looked across the room and saw a particularly mean glare coming some annoying looking girl. Oops. Well, there was nothing I could do about things now… Although on my now growing mental 'to do' list, I needed to add sitting down and explaining myself to the other section leaders.

Wiping the last of the marinara sauce from my face and taking a deep breath – I knew everyone was waiting for me to leave – I scooted back and put my tray away. My departure triggered the rest of the Line, so there was a bit of an exodus – again, not the message I wanted to send.

Like the Pied Piper, they followed me to the flagpole. Honestly, this was better than the opposite reaction I could've received. So far, they were on my side – and I was going to need that, especially tomorrow morning.

Clearing my throat, I announced, "So, I'm Bronwyn…"

Then they did something I could have never expected – they all broke into applause.

I did what any normal girl would do, and replied, "Uhh…."

Finally, a girl who was at least a head taller than me (and 5th bass if I remembered correctly), broke into smiles and responded on my behalf, "Hello? You led your Line to a win at PASIC? Your snare line won the caption? You placed 2nd at individuals? You were the DCI intern for BD? Come on – you're a legend!"

I was?! I mean, I was! Yay me! I wish I had time to think of myself in those regards, but all I knew is that I was just doing what I loved. Flushing for like the 8th time that evening, I ignored the compliment and kept going, "Okay, you all know that Eric Duncan is our Instructor. He's one of the best in all of DCI and I know he's written us some difficult, but very cool parts. Now, I don't think he would admit to it, but I think we need to prove to him that we're all here for a reason – that we are talented percussionists who deserve and demand the most difficult parts in all of the Corps. Earlier today, he gave me the show's opener. I need all of you to memorize as much as possible this evening."

Not much to my surprise, there were groans everywhere. That was okay, because I did the same thing when Eric told me the news.

Deciding that I was probably going to have to take one for the team tomorrow morning, I told the girls, "Eric asked me and is holding me ultimately responsible for what you learn. I know that you all have your warm ups and exercises memorized, and that will be a good start, but I really want to show him that he made the right decision by coming here. So, even if you have to practice at below tempo – get as far as—"

Suddenly a loud sound was emanating from my pocket. D'oh! Foolishly, I forgot to turn down my phone before this meeting. I scrambled to turn off my phone. Blushing (again!!) profusely, I picked up and said quietly, "Call you back soon – I love you too!"

I slowly closed my phone and looked up to see twenty-plus sets of questioning eyes looking at me. What's a girl supposed to do? I stammered, "My boyfriend, Tony. A snare player at Crossmen."

Of course, whistles, cheers, and plenty of exclamations to see said boyfriend. Too bad I've been so busy in my first HOURS at camp that I haven't even had time to think about him… Hopefully I'll be able to call Tony before passing out tonight. I wonder if he's having the same kind of time that I am.

Waving my hands to stop the small talk that had now broken out about other girls' boyfriends, I continued, "I'll show all of you a picture of him later and I promise we're going to see him this season." I look at my phone, 7 o'clock, still plenty of time to get a start on things. "Okay, let's go ahead and break into sections. Everyone spend two hours going through the music. I know we don't have section leaders yet, but I trust that you girls can all work together to learn the music. I'll be by to check your progress. Then, let's have everyone meet at 9 over by the basketball courts to do some run throughs. Front line – why don't you set up at the courts so you don't have to move all over? Make me proud girls!"

I tried to sound enthusiastic. I hope they get the point. I know it's not fun to work so hard when everyone else is kicking back, but I also know that we didn't sign up for fun.

* * *

In the percussion room, once we all sort out whose drum is whose and how to quickly assemble a grand marimba, I send Kaye (my able bodied 2nd) out ahead of me with the snares as I get the evil eye from some girl who keeps pointing at me and making faces from the nearby lounge. As desperate as I am to join my section, this looks like a situation I need to handle sooner rather than later. If there's one thing about girls, and trust me when I say this, we're _really_ good at starting rumors.

I called out, "Start with 8's, I'll be out soon."

Sadly, I watched my snares go on their way, and headed over to this girl, who ironically, is the same girl that was giving me the glare in the cafeteria earlier tonight. Like always, even though I might look awkward, I feel a lot more confident with my snare and carrier on. It's also about time I came up with a name for this snare…

Shaking my head, squaring my shoulders, I literally marched over and interrupted the girls' conversation, "I'm sorry, do we have a problem?"

The girl looked me up and down and said, "What are you talking about?"

Exasperated, I asked, "You've been giving me the stink eye for the past couple of minutes. Do you have a problem with me or someone in my section? Because if you do, let's get this over with now. I really don't have time for it."

Okay, I'll admit, this was a bit uncalled for on my part, and _some_ of my frustration with Eric might have been coming out with this chick in front of me. It wasn't my most mature moment. Her response? Well, I have to give her credit that she didn't shy away from my crazy outburst.

Looking at her nails, she said, "I'm just wondering why you have to make the rest of us look bad. Do you have something against the Brass and Guard?"

Sighing, I replied, "No, of course not. I have nothing but respect for all of the girls (sorry Brannon!) of the Cadettes."

Cue gum pop, and the_ exact_ same question again, "Then why are you making us look bad?"

Counting to ten very slowly, I tried to reign in my temper. Most of my drummers would tell you that I am a wealth of stability, and it takes a lot to get me riled up. Despite my red hair, I don't have too much of a temper. However, one of the things that REALLY gets under my skin is stupidity. I know it's bad of me, but tonight, I just don't have the time. Anyway, shouldn't this girl take up problems with her section leader? Why was she wasting my time? I had the opener to learn in the next couple of hours!!

Very slowly, I replied, "My Instructor wants my section to learn the opener before warm ups tomorrow. How else do you think I should get this done?"

"Oh…."

I actually think I can see the lights flashing on in her head.

"Is there a problem here?"

We both turn around and I am surprised to see Laura – super obnoxious and annoying intern from last season – standing behind us. She's swinging the whistle around her neck like she's a lifeguard or something. I think she thinks this particular motion is intimidating…uh, whatever. Why was she doing that? Then, I vaguely remembered that a "Laura" had been announced as one of the drum majors in one of the Cadettes e-mails that was sent out. I guess I was so proud of Vanessa, that I had kind of glossed over that fact and never realized just who this "Laura" was. Oops. Or, maybe it was just that I tried to forget Laura even existed.

The other girl, instead of being cool and just chilling actually starts talking, "Yeah, Bridgette here or whatever was just yelling at me."

Momentarily stunned, I decided I've had enough of this particular Twilight Zone conversation, had WAY more important things to worry about, and walk out towards my now warmed up section. I called out behind me, "I'll talk to you about this tomorrow at breakfast, Laura."

Laura yells after me, "Excuse me, I am Drum Major here, and you will NOT walk out on me!"

"Too late." I walked out the door. Yup, we're off to a magnificent start as a Corps. I can't wait to try and explain myself to poor Vanessa. I hope I haven't started something that isn't fixable. I know this is what everyone thought when this whole girl corps was started. They can't get along…there's no way it will work. Here it was, Day One, and we were already proving them right. The worst part? I was completely contributing to this problem

Fortunately, the rehearsal made me feel better. As a complete Percussion section, we managed to get through the entire opener, and I think are on our way to if not impressing Eric, than at least not embarrassing ourselves. We ended the night in high spirits. Stepping out into the arc, I told the girls, "Now, I'd like to start a new tradition with all of you. It comes from my own Line, and it's always made me feel better. It's a 'cadence' if you will, called Chuck. You may have something like it from your own Line, but basically, I yell 1-2-3-4 as loud as I can and then you all play as loud as you can. Are you ready to do this?!"

"YES!!!!" was the overly enthusiastic response.

With everything I had, I yelled, "ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR!!!"

And Chuck began. And about two minutes later, it ended in giggles and laughter. As a section, we all pitched in and helped get all the Pit stuff inside. Score one for this Captain – we already had a tradition and a few inside jokes. There was something intangible about coming together as a section. You could learn notes and drill, but if you weren't together as one group, no amount of practice was going to make you better. I hoped that tonight was laying down some of the foundation for "us." I knew we'd have to put up with more scrutiny and crap than any other percussion section in DCI.

With everything packed away, I told my section, "See you tomorrow morning at breakfast – 7AM sharp! I'm so proud of everyone tonight."

Practically falling asleep as I walked, I got back to my room, where Meredith was typing away on her little laptop she's brought with her. I collapsed on the bed and had a brief struggle in my head about what I should do with my remaining minutes of consciousness. Should I call Tony back and ask about his day? Should I try and find Vanessa and tell her my side of the story? Should I call Miss Arlint and try and sort things out? Should I work on memorizing the opener? Should I call Eric to see what he's going to drop on me tomorrow? Or, maybe I should just ask Meredith how her day was? I love my friend – but she's a bit loquacious sometimes – which was exactly what I needed to block out today.

"How was your day?" I asked.

Meredith smiled and immediately launched into a long dialogue about her first day – the girls in the Guard – how cute Brannon was??? – and her expectations for the season. I let my head wander and wondered if this day, this start, was anything I was expecting it to be. Just before passing out, I wondered how Vanessa and Brannon were getting along in "their" room…

* * *

We arose to the sound of a trumpet playing a soulful reveille. I was so used to us being up first at band camp, that for a moment I smiled – glad to know that the soprano trumpets were sharing the duty of competing for earliest woken Cadette member. Rolling over for a few more precious moments of rest, I knew that last night was about meeting and greeting, but I had a feeling that today things were going to get serious. In a matter of a less than a month's time, we had to have an amazing show put together.

I wondered if Eric was going to bring some techs in for camp. If he was, he certainly hadn't let me know. I guess that was the big difference between Eric and Spence. With Spence, it was like we were sharing a brain most of the time. He would always keep me in the loop of what was going on. With Eric, well, I guess I hadn't earned the right just yet – or maybe it was just different in DCI. I knew most of the Corps had section specific techs to work with each specific group. Groaning, I realized that Eric would probably be our section tech and that the rest of the Line would luck out and get some time away from him.

_Touchy, touchy…give this guy a break – you haven't even really met him yet. Besides, someone that cute can't be so bad._

Apparently, my inner percussionist/optimist was apparently back. I had kind of missed her.

* * *

_AN: Chuck is real – we always played it. Do you have any traditions like that with your own band or section?_


	7. So Do Not Need This

_**Author's Notes:**_ I am _so, so, so, so _sorry for not updating sooner, but I couldn't find the words to this! I had wanted to start off with something else, but changed the beginning of the chapter completely when I wasn't getting anywhere and I finally came out with this! Not to mention I've been so busy with my Powerpuff Girls story (with **219 reviews**! I'm proud!). Please forgive me _–smiles meekly–_

Anyway, this chapter is somewhat of an emotional roller coaster for Vanessa, so grab a blanket and a teddy bear (teddy bears make me feel better. Actually it's my little stuffed Jack Skellington doll from _Nightmare Before Christmas_ that I hug, but whatever).

Enjoy and _**review**_!

PLEASE review because I (and I'm sure Courtney would) like to know what you are thinking!

* * *

**Chapter 7: So Do Not Need This**

My alarm clock went off and I found myself planning ways to destroy it. Seriously, I did not want to wake up at this time. I think it was a bit early than I had usually woke up for band camp. I had buried my head underneath my pillow to block out the sound, but found that the shrill screaming of the clock was not to be blocked out. So, I took my head out of my pillow and slammed my hand on the 'snooze' button. Glancing at the time, I grumbled and groaned as soon as I saw it. Again, a _crime _to be up this early!

It was 5:30 in the morning.

Why was I up this early? Because Miss Arlint had wanted to over what rehearsals would be like for the band's leaders at six. Why so early, you ask? Because breakfast was at six-thirty. Again, why so early? Because we had a lot of work to do in order to get into Finals and prove to half those boys that we were just as good if not better than them. So, I guess getting up this early would be worth it in the end (and I _had _to get up _before _the entire band everyday), but at that moment I was feeling particularly spiteful towards my alarm clock, the band, Laura and _particularly _Miss Arlint. I was not a morning person.

However, despite my attitude, I was also thankful to have to be up before Brannon. My morning hair and breath was atrocious and I didn't want him to see me in my morning glory. So, I had quickly got up and hurriedly into the bathroom. It had taken my at least five minutes to wash my face, brush my teeth and throw my hair into a ponytail before I came out and reset the alarm clock for six-fifteen for Brannon.

As soon as I was done getting dressed, the time read 5:45. I had fifteen minutes to get to the other end of the building for the meeting. I had glanced at Brannon as I moved out the door and almost felt bad. We hadn't talked at all when we got back to our rooms last night. Of course, I was spazzing at the fact that _Andrea _was here, but it was still somewhat awkward. Oh alright, I was also still somewhat upset that Brannon had been flirting and I think he was still upset at the fact that I had snapped at him, but still…

I shook my head and silently shut the door behind me. I traveled down the silent hall, knowing there were sleeping girls in each room. I remember I had patrolled the halls around ten last night, rounding up straggling girls into their rooms since it was 'light's out'. Luckily, I wouldn't have to worry about finding boys in these rooms (well…besides _mine_) because I don't think I could handle that. Which was ironic on my part.

When I had reached the designated meeting room (which was the dorm building's lounge), I found only Miss Arlint there. She was looking over some papers on her clipboard and looked up when I sat down on a seat opposite from her. She smiled, "Glad to know our Head Drum Major is here first."

That made pride swell in my chest. Heck yes!

Not two minutes after I had settled in my seat, Andrea and Laura had shown up. They were apparently talking and neither had pleasant looks on their faces. I held my nerves going haywire because their upset expressions were _never _good for _me_. Those looks had bad histories on my part. Whenever Andrea had that look, a new rumor was started. And whenever Laura had that look, she gave me problems. And the worst part? Wilson or Tony weren't here to get me out of trouble like they usually did. Dear God…

That's when I realized we were missing someone. The one person I could have help me with those two girls: Bronwyn. I had glanced at my watch. It was barely 5:55. When I had gazed up from my watch, I noticed Laura throwing me a dirty look and I found myself holding in a breath. I looked at Miss Arlint and noticed that she wasn't even paying attention. So, if they decided to kill me, she wouldn't even notice. She was too focused on her papers to notice a potential homicide going underway…

Luckily, Bronwyn stumbled in at that particular moment. She came in, out of breath, panting and looking extremely tired. I felt bad, really I did. I heard the drumline going for awhile last night and knew she had a late night. Supposedly (according to Meredith) her instructor (who was a hottie, again, according to Meredith) was giving a lot pressure. She had sat down and kept saying, "Sorry! I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner!"

Miss Arlint shook her head and put down her papers. "No worries, Bronwyn. Alright, girls, let's get started."

We nodded and she immediately launched into what was expected of rehearsals and how we should uphold the rules. She had immediately told me what my duties were (accepting the band award, conducting, etc.) and told Laura what she would be doing (backfield conducting) and I had felt someone's eyes on me. I glanced out of the corner of my eye and found Andrea's sharp eyes looking at me. Again, I got a bad feeling in my stomach.

When Miss Arlint had finished with us, she dismissed us. We all stood up and Bronwyn looked like she wanted to tell me something when I heard Laura's voice call over, "Vanessa, can I speak with you?"

I went over to her and relieved to see Andrea leaving. Bronwyn, herself, looked reluctant to leave, but did as soon as I nodded to her. When everyone but Laura and me had left, she came right out and said, "We need to do something about Bronwyn."

"Why?" I blinked.

"That _girl _gave me lip last night when she was causing problems with one of the guard girls last night. I calmly tried to figure out what was going on between the two girls and she came right off and yelled at me. Now, as _head_ drum major, I expect you to enforce the rules of respect around here," She said.

Something about what she told me didn't sit right. Laura was known for blowing things out of proportion when it came to both me and Bronwyn and she mentioned _guard_, which immediately made me think of Andrea. Andrea was another one that overreacted to things and lied when she wanted to get her way with things. Of course, I'll give Andrea the benefit of the doubt by saying that she could have changed into the two years I hadn't seen her, but something still didn't feel right about what Laura had said.

Another thing that bugged me was that Laura was now holding the head drum major thing over me. She practically was pressuring me to do something as Head. This immediately made me glad that I was Head. Not because I had something over Laura or because I was power hungry. Rather, it was because of _Laura _being power hungry that I was glad. If she was Head, I knew she would have done something to jeopardize Bronwyn's position as Captain by now.

I frowned, "Thank you for reminding me, Laura, that I'm Head. And since I am Head, I'll make sure that Bronwyn remains in line." She smiled at that. "_However_, it is not your _place _to tell me about whether or not there are problems with guard. That's Andrea's position. If she feels offended in any way, then _she _can up to me and tell me, _not you_. Nor is it your place to tell me to enforce rules. I _know _to do that."

Laura's jaw dropped, "But _she _gave me lip – "

"And I'm going to tell Bronwyn to take it down a couple notches next time," I replied firmly, placing my hands on my hips and giving her my best glare, "But again, if Andrea is bothered, _she_ can tell me."

There was silence between the two of us and I felt my heart racing out of fear. I was not accustomed to doing things like this. I was scared Laura was suddenly going to do something to me, but I held my ground. However, instead of doing anything, she frowned and answered snidely, "_Fine_. Thank you, Vanessa."

I nodded, keeping my glare in place, and stayed in my spot until she stormed out of the room. Once she was gone, I released a breath I didn't I was holding. I placed a hand on my chest and tried to calm down my beating heart. I closed my eyes and sat down in one of the seats, trying to collect myself. As I did so, I suddenly heard Bronwyn's voice, "I was going to give you a heads up about that, but she got to you first. I'm sorry, V, for causing problems early."

At first I had thought about yelling at her _for _causing problems so early, but decided against it. She was probably stressed out last night and Laura was being bratty and overreacting. Not to mention I already had one friend mad at me and I didn't need another right now. Instead I opened my eyes and shrugged, "Don't worry about it. C'mon, let's go get something to eat. I have a feeling we're going to need it."

She slumped in relief and smiled, "Sure thing."

* * *

When we arrived at the mess hall, we found several band members already in line, getting food. A little down the ways, you could hear the trumpets playing and felt a little upset at hearing the loud, brassy sound. I really didn't want to hear that instrument at the moment because it had reminded me of Isaac. I hadn't called him at all and I knew I was avoiding calling him. I really was dreading having any contact with him because of the attitude he was having.

B and I had gotten into line immediately and remained quiet. Both of us were still tired from our nights last night and I could also see she was looking around the room, obviously trying to find Brannon or Meredith. When she did, she pointed to them and I found them talking to each other. To anyone else, it looked like two girls just talking and bonding, but to me, it was something else completely different.

I pursed my lips. "How _nice_. They're getting along _really _well."

As we had moved down the line, Bronwyn had given me funny look and asked, "Are you okay? You seem upset…"

I looked at her with a forced smile and said (hopefully covering the upset tension in my voice), "_Upset_? Why would _I _be upset? No, no, no, I'm not _upset_. Furthest thing from it. Actually, I'm glad our friends are getting along really _well_."

She stared at me and I had the distinct feeling that she didn't believe me. I also realized that I had actually sounded the furthest thing from glad. However, instead of saying anything, she nodded slowly, "_Okay_, Vanessa. So long as you're fine."

I turned my back to her as I grabbed a tray and instantly felt like an idiot. I seriously need to get over myself and apologize to Brannon for snapping at him. I tried to collect myself from feeling on edge for the second time in the past fifteen minutes. I seriously didn't need my friends mad at me when I had my two worst enemies here. I needed their support and being mad at me wouldn't do.

When B and I had our food and went to the table that our friends were sitting, I pushed down my own pride and immediately thought I was going to apologize. However, when I got there, I lost the words and just sat down next to Bronwyn, who was sitting next to Brannon. I ate in silence as Bronwyn joined Meredith and Brannon's conversation. When I got to my hash browns, I looked up and asked politely, "Brannon, can you pass me the salt?"

He stopped talking and looked down at his food. "_Why_? Just reach over and get it yourself."

I pushed down the anger I had felt rising, "Because I don't want to reach over poor Bronwyn. I'm trying to be polite."

"That's rich," He snorted.

I opened my mouth to retort back, but Bronwyn beat me to the punch, "Hey, take it down, Brannon. That was mean."

"Whatever," He mumbled and roughly passed the salt over to me. He went back to eating and I merely slapped my forehead, exasperated. Bronwyn glanced at me sympathetically. I _so _did not need this right now.

* * *

On the way to the band room (by myself because Bronwyn was with drumline and Brannon was downright pissed at me), I began pondering about everything. I knew I was in over my head because of Andrea, Laura, Isaac and now Brannon. I hadn't even _mentioned _to Bronwyn or Brannon that Andrea was the girl that practically screwed up my life during my freshman year. Which, of course, was probably a bad thing on my part. And now Laura was probably going to throw a hissy fit because of the fact that I practically had told her off when she came to be about Bronwyn. Let's not forget the _flirting _between Brannon and Meredith (which bothered me to no end and I hadn't even _mentioned _said fact to Bronwyn) and the fact that Brannon was angry with me. Just as I was getting into deep thoughts, I heard a voice, "How's thing with you and Isaac, Vanessa?"

I glanced over my shoulder and found Andrea coming up behind. Her expression was very passive and I couldn't tell if she was acting out of contempt or not, but I did _not _want to tell her about the relationship problems between me and Isaac. That would probably give her some satisfaction that the girl she lost to two years ago was having problems with the boy said two girls had been practically fighting over. I mean, there was a _band war _because of us. So, instead, I forced a smile and lied through my teeth, "We're doing fine! _Great_, in fact!"

However, she did not get a chance to speak because my phone went off at the moment. She glanced down at my pocket and I immediately went for. I didn't even bother looking at the caller ID. I had figured it was one of my friends here. I soon realized my mistake when I heard Isaac's voice, "Vanessa?"

_Holy crap! _"Um…hi. Look I can't talk right now."

Isaac sighed heavily on his end, "It seems to me you can't talk anymore. What are you even doing? I called your house and Derek told me that you weren't _home_. That you, in fact, hadn't been _home _for the past _two days_! When were you going to call me and let me know that you, my girlfriend, left for DCI?"

I grit my teeth and my eyes shot to Andrea briefly, "Not _now_, Isaac. I am _busy_."

"_Not now_?" He snapped. "I seriously haven't had a chance to speak with you in _how long _and all you can tell me is _not now_? What the hell, Vanessa!"

I glanced at the waiting guard captain again and turned my back to her, lowering my voice, so she couldn't hear what I was about to say. I really didn't want to do this now, but Isaac wasn't relenting, "_You _haven't had a chance to speak with me _because_ of you! Every time I called to let you know about DCI, you flipped and hung up on me! Or worse, you just said _whatever_! So don't you dare pin this on just _me_! _You _have a fault in this too!"

"Vanessa – " He began angrily.

I quickly cut him off, "Like I said, I can't get into it now. It's my turn to hang up on you."

And with that, I snapped my phone shut and closed my eyes. Could he have the _worse _timing ever! Here I was, arguing with him in front of his ex-girlfriend. His (as far I knew) _evil _ex-girlfriend. Sure, I was stupid enough to answer my phone without looking at the ID, but still. I pressed my fingers to the bridge of my nose and tried to stop the oncoming headache. I have two angry boys on my hands and I couldn't have this now. I exhaled a breath as Andrea said, "It doesn't sound like things are going great between you two."

I don't know if she meant that maliciously because something inside me snapped and I turned on her and cried out, all my emotions just spilling on her, "Look, Mendoza, if you're here to cause me problems, I'm not in the mood. I paid my dues when I dealt with you in freshman, but things are different. _I _am drum major now and I am _not _going to deal with your attitude and problems! So if you have the feeling to one up me because of the fact that Isaac got with me and I ruined your senior year, so write it down somewhere in your diary, because _I don't need this right now_!"

I didn't give her a chance to talk because I walked off angrily towards the band room. It was harsh, but I needed to let her know (if not for her, but for me) that I wasn't going to deal with her crap. I already had a bad marching season with her and I was _not _going to have a bad summer. So, I stood up to her. Maybe it was closure on my part or maybe I wrongfully snapped at her because of Isaac, but it made me feel slightly better.

In fact, my anger didn't subside when I reached the band room because when Laura shot me a nasty look and commented on how late I was, I glared at her and snapped, "Shut up, Laura, and go chill in a corner somewhere."

That shut her up immediately because she did sneak back into a corner and remained silent. I had noticed Miss Arlint was just finished speak ing about her expectations for the summer and had noticed I just walked in. She must have noticed my sour look because she smiled in my direction and said, "And now I would like to introduce you to your Head Drum Major, Vanessa Johnson. Some of you may have recognized her or heard of her since she received the first ever Outstanding Achievement Award last season. Please give her your full, undivided attention during this rehearsal. Vanessa, the band is yours."

Even though I was angry, pride swelled in me again, The band was _mine_. This was _my _band. I walked up in front of the band and felt some nerves sneak up on, but I swallowed them. I had actually been practicing not getting nervous with Chase and Jessica before I came. Before I had a chance to do anything, Miss Arlint passed by me and quietly said so only I could hear, "Don't be late next time."

I nodded, playing it off as if she had told me something about the band. I had put on my drum major face and nodded at the band. Taking control of myself, I called out for the first time ever in my marching career, with such authority that I shocked even myself, "Band horns up!"

And just like that, the entire corps shot their horns up. It was all in unison, but something about it was beautiful. It was my first time leading a corps, but I suddenly felt the power. It was like a balance between absolute dominance, but at the same time a nerve-wrecking position where _everyone_ depended on you to be perfect. I suddenly more respect for my drum majors back home. For Alexa, for Chase, for Jessica, for my co-drum major, James, and for (begrudgingly) Isaac. They had to be perfect always. And so did I.

With the tips of my fingertips I gave the tempo before I made my pattern just slightly bigger, "One…two…one, two, three, four."

And the band immediately started playing our warm ups. And despite the happiness, the _euphoria_, I felt while conducting, my heartbeat was so intense and loud that I was almost scared that I was going to mix up the tempo of the warm up with my crazy heartbeat. It was scary and exhilarating. And this was just the warm ups!

When we finished the warm ups, the drumline had walked in. I catch Bronwyn's eye and couldn't make out her expression. And finally I saw Eric Duncan. He was cute, for sure, but he looked a scary intense. I warmed up once with the drumline and then we moved on the show. The theme, I knew, was _'Of the Sea'_ and so the music had to be very fluid and smooth – like water.

They were some cute parts from the Pit that signaled a fish jumping and some powerful moments from the baritones, tuba and drumline that indicated a storm. And then there was a glorious moment from the trumpets that indicated the passing of a storm and I glanced towards the trumpets. I caught Brannon's eyes and he immediately looked away.

And it _hurt_.

It hurt for him to be angry. It didn't help me much when we came to the melodic, ballad portion of the show. My expression must have been perfect because the members were reflecting what exactly I had been feeling and what the piece called for. But I couldn't help it. I was hurting because Brannon was upset with me. I was _angry _with Isaac, but _hurt _with Brannon. It should have been the opposite. I should be hurt that Isaac was angry with me and just as angry as Brannon was. But I wasn't.

That's when I realized that it didn't bother me that I felt this way about the two boys, which led me to another conclusion. _Things were not going to work between me and Isaac_. It was upsetting and almost disappointing. I had spent a portion of my freshman year fighting for him only to loose him like this. I knew most high school relationships didn't work out, but I remembered thinking once upon a time that Isaac and I could have made it. Because, hell, if he and I can survive rumors, then we could stand anything!

_But _he _didn't survive the rumors…_

I did. _I _survived the rumors. _He _backed off and let Andrea do her damage. _He _didn't say anything in my defense even though he supposedly cared for me. _He _let Andrea do those things. And now he was giving me a hard time for being a drum major. That wasn't right. In fact, it was far from right and suddenly I found herself _regretting _my decision to be with him. Which scared me. It scared me to no end that she regretted being with Isaac. And it scared me even more that I thought he wasn't a good boyfriend.

Sure, he had his sweet moments. When he had shown up to my award's ceremony last DCI season. When he had given me a beautiful necklace at my sixteenth birthday. When he had won a teddy bear for me whenever we went to an amusement park. But he backed off when trouble for me arose. He got angry whenever I was doing _other _things that didn't _involve _him. He was not understanding. And he was not right for me.

I looked up again and found that Brannon was _still _not looking at me. He was so concentrated of his music (supposedly) and refused to look at me. And I felt my heart throb in pain. I had wanted so bad to see his amber eyes look into mine. I felt like crying suddenly. I _needed_ Brannon to look at me. To give me a sign that everything was okay between us. I knew I couldn't deal with loosing him right now. It wasn't something I could bear. I need Brannon back! I needed my Brannon back! I needed his relaxed stability right because my uptight, instability was not doing so well.

And then I got scared again. I was finding myself needing and feeling a desperation for a guy who _wasn't _my boyfriend. That wasn't right! I should be feeling like the room was closing in on me because I needed _Isaac_. Not _Brannon _of all people. I was not _allowed _to be thinking those thoughts.

And I was glad when rehearsal ended because I darted out of the room as soon as, trying to find my breath. I needed to talk to Brannon! I needed to let him know I was sorry! I needed to let him know that I needed his friendship right because I didn't know what I would do if I didn't have it! I needed to let him know about Isaac, Laura and Andrea! I needed him to give him his cute, goofy smile that told me everything would be alright!

But I never got that chance because I found Brannon talking to Bronwyn and he did not look happy. I stopped walking to me and felt my cowardice creeping up on me. I lost all my confidence and felt my fear of needing him take hold of me. And I turned around. I didn't even bother to look back when I heard Bronwyn call my name. I ran away as soon as I could to a secluded area. It was an empty hall, but it was what I needed. I pressed my back to the wall and put my hand over my chest. And then the tears came.

Slowly, slowly, slowly, I sank to the floor as I finally released the tears I had suppressed during the rehearsal. I buried my face in my hands and sobbed. I couldn't take this! Isaac was giving me problems and now these weird feelings for Brannon were creeping up on me! It was just too much for little me! And as I cried I felt two arms wrap around me and hug me. I briefly wondered who it was before I heard _Andrea_ murmur, "Shh, Vanessa, let it out. It's going to be okay…"

I looked up and cried, "Isaac and I are doing horribly! He gets angry because I can't spend time with him because I'm at DCI. Whenever I try to tell him, he brushes me off by telling me _whatever _or he hangs up on me! And when I stop trying to tell him, he calls and complains that I haven't spoken a word to him! And Laura is being a complete bitch because _I'm _Head drum major and she's not! Then poor Bronwyn is stressed and I don't want to tell her my problems because I don't want to her worry, and Brannon is mad at me! And…and…I can't take it!"

Andrea suddenly pulled away from me and it suddenly hit me that I was venting about Isaac and Laura to _Andrea _of all people. I half expected her to rub everything in my face, but she said, "This is not the strong Vanessa I know. Look, I know things are bad between you and Isaac – trust me, I know the feeling – and I know it's hard to accept, but maybe it's time to move on. If he can't accept you, then he's not right for you! And if Laura can't handle the fact you're Head, well, that's just too bad! But you have to dry those tears and hold on! Be the strong girl I know you can be!"

I looked at her, shocked. Maybe there was more to Andrea than I thought. It was that or she was had gotten even better at playing and fooling me. But something told me she wasn't. I wiped my tears and muttered, "I had a mental breakdown before I stood up to you, remember?"

She smiled softly, "But you got the guts to yell at all of us in the end, didn't you? And look at you! You were dubbed Beachville's Princess Leia! Their hero for getting them back on the field when Floyd pulled us off! I know it's hard, but you have to survive. You have to lead this band, _your _band, to the Finals! And prove to all those stupid boys that we girls _can _do it! You're our leader and I have confidence you _can do it_!"

There was a moment of silence between the two of us and finally I smiled, "Thanks, Andrea."

"No problem," She smiled and shrugged. "And by the way, I had wanted to tell you earlier that I wasn't here to give you problems. I have successfully gotten past my insecurities and I have a boyfriend, with whom I am very happy with. Though, I probably shouldn't have opened up our conversation with that question about you and Isaac seeing as how that is still a sore topic between us."

I giggled, "Probably."

And with that said, she stood up and offered me a hand. I gladly accepted and she pulled me up. As we began walking back towards our dorms, there was a comfortable silence. Andrea wasn't here to cause problems and that relaxed me somewhat. However, I think I relaxed too soon because, as we walked back, Andrea suddenly asked, "Hey, Vanessa, who's Brannon?"

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

AHAHAHAHA! What an ending to a chapter! Anyway, this was an emotional chapter as I had warned you earlier, but it needed to be done for poor Vanessa. Anyway, the next chapter is Bronwyn's! I hope you enjoy Courtney's fun filled chapter!

_Hugs and Kisses,_

_Somewei_


	8. Define 'Lucky'

_Sorry it's been awhile! It's funny to write 'older' Bronwyn, because I just finished editing 'young' Bronwyn. And if that wasn't enough Bronwyn, I've commissioned a picture with her._

_AN: We do own the characters, just not DCI. _

* * *

**Chapter 8: Define 'Lucky'**

I had strange dreams that night and wondered if anyone had ever been kicked out camp after the first day. My dreams were so bad that I uncharacteristically overslept and, unless I had magically gained the power of transport, was going to be late to my first leadership meeting! Throwing a visor on, I looked longingly at the showers, before sprinting over to Ms. Arlint's room. On my quick race across campus, I realized since I had arrived, I had only felt rushed, unprepared, and not at all my usual self. Walking into the room – last – I sensed some tension from Laura, but honestly I didn't have the time or energy to waste on her. More than anything, I felt bad that I _still_ hadn't had a chance to talk to Vanessa about my little 'interaction' with Laura the night before.

Wow, could things get any better?

While Miss Arlint went over instruction, I kind of zoned out, wondering if I had gotten myself in too deep. Maybe I wasn't cut out to be a leader at this level. Maybe I didn't have what it would take to lead my section in this first and most important season.

_How are you going to learn if you don't give it a chance?_

Ummm…

_You do want to teach one day, right?_

Yes. 

_On the highest level?_

Yes.

_Where else are you going to acquire those skills?_

Sighing, I knew my little voice was correct. While Tony and I were both going to begin as music education majors (minoring in percussion performance) in the Fall, there was no substitute from observing Eric's teaching technique over the summer. Jerm and Henry had both been good Instructor's during their time, but both of them had taken a least one summer on the road, and I knew it was important for my future that I do the same – even if it killed me, which, right now was looking like a definite possibility.

* * *

After breakfast, in the warm morning sun, Eric faced all of us, and said, "Y'all know where I'm from, and what I'm capable of doing. I wouldn't have taken this position if I didn't think you weren't skilled enough to march my show. I was at the auditions and I know you can ram just as many notes as the dudes can. I expect you to, and I've written parts to reflect that fact.

With me this morning are the techs assigned to your section. The Cadettes have spared no expense and so I've manage to hire away some of the best guys I've worked with over the past couple of years. Naturally, I'll be with the snares. However, I expect you to treat the techs with exactly the same level of respect and courtesy that you give me. Is that understood?"

Me, as well as the rest of my section, were all a bit too intimidated to speak, so we simply nodded.

"Here's how it's going to go. _You're_ in charge of learning the music during sectionals. Get it memorized – section leaders, I will hold you responsible. In fact, have it memorized yesterday. Furthermore, you should know that I am fond of changing things on the fly, and if I don't think something works, then I'll toss it out, but I need you to have the base memorized so we can work off of that. That being said, don't be afraid to play with the parts."

AAGHHH!! Eric was a walking contradiction! How were we supposed to survive?! Already I missed Jerm terribly.

"Any questions?"

Of course there were none, well, none that anyone wanted to voice. I had a number of things I wanted to say to Eric, but I didn't feel like getting kicked out this morning. So, we broke attention. I gave the girls all confident smiles as they went off with their particular techs. In the four seconds I had while we walked silently to where our sectional was going to be held, I wondered a) what and how Tony was doing – this was the longest we had gone without speaking in about two years b) how Vanessa was faring as head Drum Major and c) how much longer Brannon could keep his charade going. I felt bad that I hadn't taken the time to sit down with my little buddy since we arrived. I mean, between Vanessa and myself, we had practically forced him into joining the Cadettes, and so far I got the feeling it wasn't really what he had been expecting. Sure, he was surrounded by a bunch of attractive young ladies, but I knew the one he really wanted was just out of his reach.

"Fleuger?"

Eric's voice snapped me back to reality.

"Yes?"

"Whenever you're ready, warm up with 8's, then switch to Ruin."

Ignoring his little dig at me, I braced myself for the new warm-up. 'Ruin' was this particularly gnarly warm up exercise that was guaranteed to get your wrists and forearms burning. And so we warmed. The morning actually went smoother than I thought it would. As nervous and tense as I was about how my section would perform, they did better than I thought they would. I had to give the girls credit – obviously they went to their rooms last night and worked out the parts. I was proud.

At our midday meal, I snarfed my food down quickly so that I could check in on my other sections. The reports were mostly good – the techs seemed to know their stuff and were very helpful in reviewing the challenging opener. After lunch, we all walked over to the field to begin drill work. I was finally getting used to how my new snare was fitting, and actually ready to begin learning the footwork for the show. At Brookwood, with the exception of Indoor, we had never really done the whole 'concept' show thing. I had no idea how 'Of the Sea' would translate on the field.

I knew the drill was going to be more difficult at this level. There were going to be an unbelievable amount of sets, near constant motion, and it was our job to make it all look smooth – like the ocean. I gulped, and looked over my girl quints. These girls, along with the giant brass players, were the ones I felt the most for. I had long ago gotten used to the weight of my snare and felt comfortable with it pretty much as an extension of myself. However, the judges weren't going to care how good I was. They were going to judge us based on the section as a whole. Amazing and talented we may be with the parts, the drill was also an integral part of the equation. Without the addition of music just yet, the Pit was off getting a head start on the rest of the show – something I was very grateful for. Of course, I didn't really have to worry – my mallet players were all phenomenal. I was almost jealous – their parts were going to add a tremendous amount to the show.

I looked up on the podium to where Vanessa was. In my hurry to check in with my section, I still hadn't gotten five minutes to talk with her, but she looked intense and in control. With these basics, we had Dr. Beat set up – rather than me tapping notes, or Vanessa clapping the part.

The first couple of sets went okay. The Line started the show backfield, and steadily made our way forward. It wasn't until the 4th set that we started running into trouble. The Guard – who at this point had not broken into weapons yet, and were all being mermaids or something (it was really difficult for me to tell), had to streak through the Battery. The first results were not pretty. I looked up and at the last minute _just_ missed my 'friend' from last night trying to impale herself on my drum. Looking up, I realized I was lucky, others were not in my position. It appeared that a major fall had taken place between Quint 2 and one of the Guard girls. I stepped out of the Line and hurried over, and was surprised to see Eric at my side. So far, he hadn't really struck me as 'the caring type,' but there he was, checking in to see if everyone was alright. The Guard instructor, a guy named Chester, was also on the scene. After a few minutes, it seemed everyone was okay. Eric looked at Miss Arlint, and asked, "Can we get a few minutes to work this out?"

She nodded, and Vanessa called the rest of the band over to work on some music while we prepared to make the set function.  
Eric and Chester conferred for a moment before Eric said, "Okay, let's cut the tempo in half. You girls work out who is going to go where."

The girl who I had yelled at the night before appraised me coolly. I had an immediate sinking feeling in my stomach.

"Umm, hi," I said in my most friendly voice, "So, which way do you want to go?"

"From the top!" Eric yelled out.

What? Crap! It should probably come as no surprise that over the next five minutes while the rest of the girls all worked out their crossovers, mystery girl kept intentionally messing up and running into me. I was getting really mad, really fast. She knew she was making me look bad in front of my Instructor. We didn't have time for this! After the FIFTH time of her messing up, I opened my mouth to give her another piece of my mind, when I felt a strong hand on my arm, "A word?"

It was Eric. Wow, he was really strong.

He pulled me aside, and I felt like a freshman. My frustration was not helped by the fact that I hadn't slept much, and had been constantly worried about Eric's approval. The further we got, the more I had to will stubborn tears back in my head.

"Bronwyn?"

"Hmmm…?"

I didn't trust my voice with real syllables.

"You know you set the example for everyone, right?"

Another thing to add to my list of worries. I could already feel my bottom lip trembling and forced it to stay still. I nodded.

"I saw what she was doing. It's not your fault."

I let out a big sigh. I could cry later, at least for now I was okay.

"Look, Bronwyn, if you've gotten this far without anyone in your way, well, then consider yourself lucky."

My frustration and relief suddenly turned to anger. Who did he think I was? Without thinking first, I mouthed off, "Of course I've had people in my way." I didn't add anything on to my statement, but the words 'you prick' could've just as easily been there. What was wrong with me? I had always been so calm and normal around Instructors.

He raised an eyebrow, but there was no way I was going to take back what I said. Instead he stated, "Look, all I'm saying is you're lucky—"

I wasn't going to back off, "Lucky?!"

"You heard what I said." I could've sworn I heard a challenge in his voice. Well, fine, if he wanted a challenge, he was going to get one. I had some other summers left before I aged out, I could find another Line that would take me. I could still get experience somewhere.

"Let's see. It's only the first day, and already I have a major beef with not only a Guard member who sees it fit to put her own personal grudge against me above the band, but one of the drum majors can't seem to stand me either. Knowing her, this will actually have a direct impact on my section. Furthermore, I already get the feeling that while you and the techs _say_ you're treating us like 'one of the guys' I don't really think this is happening, which brings me to my other 'lucky' vibe, that when it comes time to meet up with other Lines, we will be judged and found completely unworthy – simply because we all happened to be born women. So, **ERIC**, you'll have to pardon me, but I'm not really understanding where your whole 'lucky' comment is coming from!!!!"

Eric digested this info, and finally said, in what I can only assume is a controlled rage, "No, Bronwyn, you listen to me. You _are_ lucky. You have a natural talent that a million other drummers would kills to have, and you're about to throw it all away because some Guard girl looked at you wrong? You have a section that would already do anything for you, and you want to jeopardize that because I'm not treating you like you're last Instructor did? Well, _Bronwyn_, I'll overlook your attitude to me this one time, but I want you to really think about all you have going. I think you'll find you're luckier than you realize. Now, get your ass back in formation."

I had _never_ been spoken to in this way. Half of me wanted to walk off the field, to my room, pack up and leave, but deep down I knew I owed it to all the drum line girls all over the world to stay and see this thing out. While I didn't regret what I had said, I did regret _how_ I had said it. All this morning's gains had been wiped away because I chose to act like a five year old.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Later that night, I found Brannon sitting by himself, playing on his Nintendo DS. Still wanting to forget all that I had done and said earlier today, I was happy to make conversation with him, "So, dude, what's up?"

Brannon looked uncomfortably at me. I think in his head, the whole experience would be a lot different. The reality of hiding his gender was more difficult than he had first imagined.

"Your legs look great, by the way."

Brannon had started shaving, and I had to try and lighten the mood somehow. However, he shot me a dirty look, so I changed the subject, "How's your section?"

"They are okay – some of those girls can really blow," his mouth quirked at the obvious joke – which, at an all girls corps was obviously not going to go over well.

"Seriously, how is it rooming with Vanessa?"

"I wouldn't really know – it seems like she's never there, or that she's intent on ignoring me."

Hmmm, I would definitely have to follow up on that fact…

* * *

_AN: Is Bronwyn justified in her temper tantrum? _

Uhh…I wanted to have a moment of Tony in this chapter, but there didn't quite seem to be room for him.

_Can't wait to see what Somewei comes up with next! Reviews please._


	9. Avoidance

_**Author's Notes:**_ I must apologize profusely to Courtney and the readers for taking so long this chapter! I've had (literally) non-stop rehearsals and performances from my school's jazz band and the district wide Honor Band (yes, I'm apart of it). But I finally got it out!

**WARNING:** Tear jerker (or I hope it is)

**SHAMELESS PLUG:** Go read my new Somewei Original Story (SOS): _Classic Hollywood_!!

* * *

**Chapter 9: Avoidance**

"Who's Brannon?"

I blinked and realized that during my rant to Andrea, I had let it slip about Brannon! I was just so focused in on ranting about my stress and problems that I hadn't even realized what I had done. I knew I couldn't say he was from Beachville because she knew all the members – minus the freshmen, but even _I _hadn't met them yet. My mind raced, trying to come up with a quick answer, stuttering in the process. She stared at me expectantly until I finally blurted out, "He's a guy I met during my internship with the Blue Devils! He' s just upset with me. I've been going back and forth with calls from him and Isaac."

I could've slapped myself. That answer was just so damn obvious. But as I watched her expression change, my heart pounded in my ears. Her face went from confusion to a disbelieving one. I swear when I saw the looks, my heart stopped and I thought everything was done before we even started. I was about to explain myself when Andrea suddenly said, "Vanessa, you aren't…um…_cheating_, are you?"

I had two reactions to that. One, I felt like laughing in relief because she didn't say what I thought she was going to say (_"You're lying and yadda, yadda, yadda"_). The other reaction was I felt like yelling at her for even _thinking_ I was cheating on Isaac (even if he was being a jackass at the moment). So, instead, I laughed lightly and said, "No! He's just a friend! Really! I swear! And he'll always be just a friend! I mean, at the rate I'm going, I'll loose him as a friend too."

I. am. Bipolar.

Andrea nodded slowly, obviously still a little concerned for me (Hell, I was concerned for _myself_…or at least my sanity). When I finally told her I was fine, which took some convincing, she said her farewells and took off. And as she left, I had distinct feeling she didn't believe most of what I said. I brushed it off, though, and shook my head. I checked my watch to see what time it was before I walked off and headed towards my room.

When I got there, I found no one occupying it. I figured Brannon must have been off with Bronwyn. Or at least I _hoped _Brannon was with Bronwyn. I really didn't even want to think about him being with Meredith.

This thought brought me back to my problems. I felt almost ridiculous for the way I was acting. I knew I shouldn't have snapped at Brannon the way I did and I knew I _should_ probably make nice with Meredith, but (what I had assumed was) pride was what stopped me. I didn't want to make nice with Meredith yet. I didn't want to apologize to Brannon because, despite what I knew what was right, I wanted _him _to apologize to _me._ For what? I didn't know. I think I just wanted him to so I would feel better.

I groaned and sat on my bed. This was so very wrong! I was being a selfish brat and I needed to get over myself. I pinched the bridge of my nose and brought out my cell phone. I flipped it open and went through my contact list. I needed to call someone. _Anyone_. Several names came out at me that I could call.

_Arcadia_?

No. She would probably let me talk and then lecture me in her gentle voice about I was wrong about both Brannon and Meredith. She would also say I need to apologize. And although that was the right thing to do, I didn't want a lecture. I just wanted to vent.

_Chase_?

Again, no. First, he graduated this past year and wouldn't want to be bothered by little high school and immature problems. And I guess there really wasn't a _'second'_…

_Derek_?

God no. My brother will want to know the whole situation and that would be fatal. He (and my parents when they found out because they _will _find out if I tell Derek _anything_) would demand my return promptly because I was rooming with a (disguised) boy. Not to mention the Cadettes could potentially be disqualified for my mistake. Bad idea.

_Eric?_

First, he would laugh. Then, he would tell Derek. So, no.

_Erin_?

She might help. She would also be the most understanding. She would let me vent and then agree with me. Too bad, one, she had her cell phone taken from her because she went passed her curfew and two, she was visiting her sister in Michigan. Erin was out of reach.

_Marina_?

Yeah, the girl was just too happy-go-lucky and "random" (no offense to her, though). Not to mention she was visiting family in France.

_Paige_?

Paige would be like Arcadia and lecture. The difference? She would say that I needed to break up with Isaac. I couldn't deal with that at the moment.

_Tina_?

She would be too focused on the fact that I was _rooming _with Emperor Hottie.

_Wilson_?

Another good one. He was my best friend. He would let me vent and probably tell me what I _wanted_ and _needed_ to hear in a way I wouldn't get defensive and shut down on him. So, I decided, I would call him. He was the best candidate for the job.

I dialed his number and hoped to God that he wasn't with Paige. I waited for Wilson to pick up the phone, anticipation slowly creeping over me. One ring. Two rings. Three, four, five and still no answer. I began to consider hanging up when I heard his voice on the other line. I sighed in relief, "I want to go home."

I think I caught him off guard because he grunted a few confused responses before giving his own exasperated sigh. I felt bad for calling him briefly, knowing he was still a guy and didn't like dealing with all this girl crap. "Nessa, you can't come home. You're a drum major, remember? You can't leave and let down the Cadettes."

"But…" I groaned and fell back on my bed, covering my eyes from the world. This was just too much for me. And what was worse was the fact that I wasn't even stressed about drum major duties (yet), but rather the precarious situation I had landed myself in. The constant arguing between the two boys. Going back and forth between Brannon and Isaac. It was starting to wear on me even though it had only been a couple of days. "Wilson, I'm not worried about band or corps _at all_!"

Silence. "Then_ what _are you worried about?"

Now there was silence from me for a brief moment. I was hesitant to give him a response because I was scared what he would think of me. I was afraid that he would judge me too harshly. I had almost regretted calling him – even if he was my best friend. My mouth, though, was not following my mind because, suddenly, I blurted out, "Isaac is just giving me way too many problems! And Brannon (you remember him, right?) is pissed at me! I can't go between the two!"

Again, a sigh. "Vanessa, I'm going to tell you straight out: dump Isaac and apologize to Brannon. You can't avoid both situations; it's eventually going to catch up with you. So, you either suck it up and do what you need to do or stop complaining. Like I said, in the end, it's going to catch up with you."

I hadn't expected Wilson to tell me this. I didn't expect him to lecture me and point blank tell me what he had said. He definitely told me what I _needed _to hear, but not what I _wanted _to hear. At first, I had thought of accepting his advice. To march up to Brannon and apologize for how I acted. That I allowed my jealousy and pride to get in the way of making a new friendship and ruining potentially another. To call up Isaac and tell him that it was over with. To end two years worth of a relationship suddenly and, more importantly, have the courage to say that.

Yeah, that would go over well.

_Hey, Brannon, I'm sorry for the way I acted. I was just jealous of the fact you were flirting with a prettier, older girl. Let's make no never mind that I am currently in a relationship and you're single and available to do that. So, let bygones be bygones?_

And if that wasn't bad enough, my breakup with Isaac sounded no better in my head than the apology with Brannon. Actually, it sounded _worse _than my apology to my disguised roommate.

_Isaac, I'm ending our relationship of two years. Why, you ask? Oh, because I am completely jealous that my friend Brannon is hitting on the co-guard captain of the Cadettes and Bronwyn's friend. And if that isn't enough, Isaac, I think you're being a jackass. End of story. Goodbye_._ Have a fun time in class! TTYL!_

I groaned. Okay, maybe those weren't the exact words that I should or would use, but it was the complete, bare-naked truth. Stripped down to what the real reasons were. And you know what? I really didn't want to go out and blurt the sugarcoated version of the truth. I wanted to do the furthest opposite. I wanted to hide underneath my covers and make all the monsters go away.

And then the angry twinge came and I swear that anything that ever annoyed me about Wilson came up (which wasn't anything _major_). I suddenly felt rebellious. I _wasn't _going to do what he suggested just to spite him. I _could _avoid the situations and that they wouldn't catch up to me. I wanted, meekly might I add, to prove Wilson wrong. Instead of saying this though, I muttered out, "Yeah, thanks, Wilson."

"No problem, Nessa," He replied tiredly.

I quickly let him go and rolled over on my stomach, throwing my cell phone towards the pillows. It landed just an inch from the pillows and I stared at the tiny black object. As I stared at it, various thoughts passed through my head. Some of the thoughts were so fleeting, I couldn't grasp them and others just haunted me. But one thought remained firmly planted into the gray matter that was my brain: I had to avoid both Brannon and Isaac.

At least until I came up with a solution other than the one presented to me.

* * *

The avoiding part for Brannon was probably the hardest. At least with Isaac, if he called, I could at least ignore the call. But Brannon seemed to be everywhere I went. It was ridiculous! If I wanted to find him, he was nowhere to be found. If I wanted to avoid him, he was _everywhere_. Whether he was with Meredith or Bronwyn or with neither, he was _there_. Luckily, I could swerve out of the way in time. If he saw me each time, I'll never know, but I had seemed determined to remain out of Brannon's way (or was it keep _him _away from _me_?).

By the early evening, I was relieved to see the day was almost done. I knew that (after the last rehearsal that day), Brannon would be forced to return his room. And me? I would get to patrol the corridors along with the other captains and instructors. That meant I got to avoid Brannon for that time. It gave him time to fall asleep. I couldn't be happier.

Bronwyn, at one point, had shot me a look. I caught her eyes and I saw them flicker over to Brannon's figure during one of our breaks in rehearsal. I pursed my lips. I knew she was silently trying to figure out what was going on between him and me, but I wasn't about to give in. I made a vow (albeit a silent one) to not give up on my determination and prove Wilson _wrong_.

When we got out of rehearsal (the corps was starting to shape up really well), I immediately darted out of the room when I notice both Brannon and Bronwyn heading towards me. I hurriedly move down the hallways, trying to find a safe place to hide, but having no success. I glanced behind to see if they were following and the most embarrassing thing happened to me –

I slammed into an open door.

I yelped out in shock and pain and collided with the ground. Once my eyes focused from the fall, I had glanced up to find Bronwyn, Brannon and a girl – the one who delivered me the message from the first day (what was her name again? Suze? Susannah? Susan?) – staring down at me. Brannon looked torn between laughing and helping me up. I just wanted to slap him.

The girl's face paled when she saw my tight expression (which wasn't directed at her, but rather at Brannon) and stumbled out, "I-I'm sorry, Vanessa! Erm…um, Ma'am? I mean…"

"Susie," I interrupted, hoping I got her name right. She stopped talking and looked at me. I felt somewhat satisfied that I _had_ gotten her name right. I began sitting up. "It's no problem. Really. I wasn't paying attention. It's not your fault and I'm not mad."

I started getting up and Brannon stretched his hand to help me up. I didn't take it. It was a bit childish, but, again, I wanted to prove to Wilson I could avoid my problem: Brannon. A flash of hurt passed over his face and I forced myself to not pay attention. He recoiled his hand as I stood up on my own. Bronwyn must have noticed the exchange, but wisely said nothing to it. Rather, she said, "Are you okay, Vanessa? You seem off…"

"I'm fine," I reassured quickly. She looked at me, surprised. Brannon opened his mouth to say something, but I quickly cut him off. "I have to go. I need to talk to Andrea about something."

It was a complete and utter lie. I didn't need to talk to Andrea and I knew for a fact she didn't need to talk to me. But I was going to avoid Brannon to the best of my ability. So, when I rapidly left the three of them in the dust, I was fairly sure that I had shocked B and Brannon.

* * *

The rest of the day had been fairly simple. Brannon seemed to have gotten the hint and left me alone. Bronwyn, though, seemed somewhat disappointed with my behavior, but I remained determined (or was it stubborn?) to complete my task.

Before curfew for the band, I had slipped into my room, hoping to rest for a little while before I had to go patrol the corridors. I figured now would be a perfect time since everyone was at dinner and possibly wouldn't be back for awhile. I slunk over to my bed and collapsed on top of the covers. My eyes, heavy from exhaustion, began closing. In fact, they were almost shut when I felt a consistent vibration coming from my pocket. I frowned in irritation and brought out the phone.

_Isaac calling…_

At first, I considered not answering because every time I answered, he did nothing but lecture me for something I did wrong. And another thing was that I had a feeling in my stomach that something was wrong. I was nauseated and very jittery. Despite my ominous feelings and my promise to _avoid_ my problems, I answered the phone, "Hello?"

There was silence and for a moment I had thought that he had hung up on me. The only thing that kept me from actually thinking that he had was the fact that there was the noise in the background. I was about to hang up on him, regretting even answering in the first place, when I heard Isaac say weakly, "Vanessa?"

I sighed heavily, trying to tame my nervous feelings, "What, Isaac? If you're going to yell at me for something, I don't want to hear it right now. I'm about to run to a rehearsal."

The rehearsal part wasn't necessarily true (after all, we just _ended _one), but I felt the need to have an excuse to get off the phone. Besides, Isaac didn't know my schedule. He didn't know if what I said was true nor could he verify it. He, however, solemnly said, "No, no, Vanessa. I, uh, didn't call to do that. Actually, um, I called for another reason."

_He was stuttering._ That was the thing that flashed through my mind instantly, and (what it seemed like) different speeds. He never stuttered unless he was nervous about something. This was not a good sign. Why would Isaac be nervous about talking to me? Sure, we were arguing, but it gave him no reason to be nervous. I sat up, my eyebrows furrowing, "Then why are you calling? Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, yeah…" He sighed. "Look…"

He paused again. I was faintly aware that the doors was opening behind me and I was even more vaguely aware of a person's voice in the background on Isaac's end. I was too focused in on Isaac and my pounding heart and sinking feeling in my stomach. I breathed out and murmured, "What?"

He sighed again. I could hear rustling on his end and realized he was pacing. "Look, I think…well, look…I thought about how much the two of us argue lately and I realized it was just too much. Not to mention the fact that it's a little hard with me in college and you still in high school…"

I blanked with what he said next because it felt my heart dropped. He had said the words. The words that, when he went off to college in Boston, scared me. _With me in college and you still in high school_. Those were the words I never wanted to hear. They were an excuse, I knew. Because if he really cared, it wouldn't matter. It wouldn't matter if I was still in high school and he in college. It wouldn't have mattered what the distance between us was.

My hands began shaking. I almost faltered my grip on my phone because I could feel my skin get sticky with sweat. I felt a little weak and like my body was going to give out on me. Even my brain felt like it was going to shut down as soon as those words slipped out of his mouth. I always knew that it was coming and that it was coming soon, but I had wanted to put it off. He was my first boyfriend. I had gone through hell and high water to get him. I battled rumors and his ex-girlfriend. It was almost not fair.

My heart ached. I shouldn't have answered the phone. Had I avoided the call, I wouldn't be feeling this pain right now. But Wilson's words bit me in the butt. I couldn't run from my problems, it seemed. My heart pounded in my ears and my lips went dry. "_You're breaking up with me, aren't you_?"

Again, silence until, "Yeah." I closed my eyes and tried to contain my shaky emotions. Isaac spoke again, "Look, V, I'm sorry…really…I am."

"It's okay," I cut off, once my voice was even. I was hurting, but I was not going to loose face over the phone with him. He started up until I interjected again, "I have to go. Rehearsal, you know. They can't start without me. Drum major and all."

"But – "

I hung up before I rambled any further and he could get any further. I closed my eyes again and released a shaky breath. My shoulders sagged and I let my cellphone tumble to the floor. I hadn't a faintest clue as to _where _it was, but I didn't care. I tried to keep most of my emotions inside, but I couldn't.

I choked out a sob once the dam burst. I clutched my arms tightly to myself and fell, slowly, to the bed. There were several high pitched cries and I hadn't realized they were coming from me at the time. I curled up and covered my mouth, letting my own tears fall down my cheeks. I didn't care what I looked like. I didn't care if I looked pathetic.

It hurt. It hurt so damn much. I know we had been arguing. I know that it was a long shot he and I could last. I knew it was inevitable that it would come to an end. But I hadn't known, at the time, that it would hurt _this_ much. I felt horrible. Worse than horrible, actually. My heart throbbed in my chest and I realized it felt like someone was twisting it in directions that the heart was not meant to go.

As I let myself cry, the room slowly closed around me and I could no longer breath. I had taken in several hacked up breaths through my tears, trying to get an ounce of oxygen into my lungs, but even when I _did _get air, it still felt like I was suffocating. And then I lost control of my muffled sobs and let every moan, cry and choked sob be released from my body.

As I cried, I felt my bed sink with added weight, but I didn't pay attention. It didn't matter who was here with me. It didn't matter to me at all anymore. I suddenly felt two hands grab me and I was lifted up. I didn't even glance up to see who it was. The only thing had I felt was two arms wrap around me. They were strong, comforting arms and I had been content to stay there.

Part of me didn't care who was holding me because I figured _no one_ could make me feel better. My heart had broken in a matter of moments and I didn't know if it was possible to be repaired. However, warmth spread through me when I felt a soft voice murmur into my ear, the owner's chest rumbling underneath me, "Shh, Baby V, it's okay."

And that's when I knew.

_Brannon_.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

So there it is! I hope you enjoyed it, everyone. Please R&R! Courtney and I love feedback!

_Hugs and kisses,_

_Somewei_


	10. Unexpected

_It's so funny to think what these characters were doing last summer…their DCI internships. And now, I'm so proud, they're all growns up._

_We do own the characters, not DCI._

* * *

**Chapter 10: Unexpected**

My conversation with Brannon set me on a direct course towards Vanessa. More than anything, he was hurt by how is 'supposed' friend was treating him. I sensed that his crush on our mutual friend was still simmering, but between all the rehearsing and flirtations from Meredith, maybe his feelings for Vanessa had taken a bit of a backseat. Of course, at the same time I couldn't imagine what it would be like to be him – if I had to sleep in the same room as Tony and wasn't be able to do anything, to tell him how I felt…it would be torture! Maybe that's where the circles under Brannon's eyes were coming from. So, as important as my section was, and all the memorizing I still needed to do, my friendship with Vanessa was a bit higher up on the list. After all, if the Drum Line Captain and Drum Major weren't in sync, what did that mean for the rest of the Cadettes? Furthermore, it seemed like we had been talking more over the months we had been apart, then we had while we were right down the hall from each other…

* * *

I didn't get my chance to talk to Vanessa until a few days later…and she didn't look all that great, well…she did and she didn't.

"Is everything okay?" I asked, as I commandeered a table during lunch that had some bit of privacy.

"Ummm…"

"Is it the music, because, I have to say, you're doing a great job. I always know where my downbeats are, and you're keeping up with some killer tempos."

"Not exactly…"

"Is it Andrea?"

"No."

"Is it Isaac?" I hadn't heard her boyfriend's name mentioned in awhile. I had only met him once, and quite honestly, was much more pro-Brannon.

She paused for a moment, and said, "Sort of."

"What does that mean exactly?" I asked, while still managing to cram a bunch of fries in my mouth.

"It means, he, well, he broke up with me."

"WHAT?!" At that moment I was one part pissed off, one part sad, and one part entirely in awe of Vanessa. I mean, how was she still managing to conduct and be broken up with at the same time? If Tony did something like that, I would be in the fetal position on my bed for weeks. Did she have some sort of secret cheering up technique that I had never heard of? Then it occurred to me – Brannon!

I finished off my mouthful of starch before asking, "Are you okay?"

Vanessa's eyes searched around the cafeteria, then her mouth turned up in a half smile. I didn't have to turn around to know who she was looking at. The thing was, was this the moment to spill the beans about his feelings? I sensed that no, it wasn't. I decided to be patient and see if she would come clean about the situation. Plus, the last thing we needed was a drum major who was going into an emotional tailspin. If Brannon was the glue currently holding Vanessa together, then I didn't want to do anything to disturb the balance. I didn't have to wait long until Vanessa responded, "Brannon was there for me."

"Yeah, he's a good friend like that," I said neutrally.

Vanessa squinted her eyes at me, "Yes, he is."

"So, other than him being a good friend for you, how are things going between you two?"

Rather than give a normal response, Vanessa's answer was the vague, "He held me."

And I sensed this was definitely _not_ in the 'friend' category. Sure, friends hugged each other, and were silly together, and played together, but I've never once said that another friend 'held' me. Furthermore, I had the feeling if something happened to me; Brannon wouldn't be willing to go that kind of distance for me. Holding someone was an action usually reserved for a girlfriend, or at the very least a crush.

I had no idea how to respond, so I nodded, hoping she would continue. Within a camp of all girls, there was zero chance for fun girly gossip. I mean, sure, we had all traded around pictures of our significant others, but that's about as far as it went. This bit of information was something I had been waiting months to hear, and it was difficult to keep a giant grin off my face. Ever since seeing the two together last summer, I knew that this moment had been coming.

"And…it was warm."

Warm could mean a lot of things; however, judging from the smile on her face, I thought that this 'warm' was a very good thing. I was about to ask when we both looked at each other as we received simultaneous texts…from Miss Arlint. Bummer, the moment was over, especially when Laura came thundering over blurting out loudly how we had to leave immediately for our 'special meeting.' She always liked to make a big deal that she was somehow special because she was leadership. As great as it was to be Captain, I always preferred to think of myself as an ambassador of my section who occasionally had to discipline individuals. Together, we walked over to the staff quarters. While each of the Cadettes shared a room, the staff had a little bit larger suites for themselves. Not like they were able to use them that much anyway. They were out sweating and rehearsing in the sun just as much as we were. Still, at the end of a day being surrounded by the same people, I guess it would be nice to occasionally have eight seconds to yourself. Miss Arlint's room was the nicest, and we frequently had meetings there.

Somehow, she had turned it into a homey relaxing room that felt genuinely lived in and welcoming. I was impressed, mostly because Meredith and I's room was a collection of dirty and sweaty clothes strewn with percussion and Guard accoutrement.

"Hi ladies."

Sitting down, I noticed it was just the Cadette leadership, and not the staff members, which was curious, because usually announcements were made to the whole lot of us.

Miss Arlint closed the door firmly behind her, and said, "Ladies, I'm afraid I haven't been totally honest with you."

Not necessarily how I would've started a conversation…

Laura, of course, asked, "What happened?"

I didn't want to agree something bad had happened, or that Miss Arlint was about to tell us something negative, but, well, for once, I didn't mind Laura's overbearing self.

Our corps director twisted her hands, then announced, "You girls all have to know that drum corps don't form out of nothing. Finding backers for this adventure took some time and convincing the leaders of DCI took a bit of persuading, but it also involved a bit of, well, compromise. Before we head off for competition I thought there was something you should know…"

She was right. From the very beginning, there had been crazy rumors and speculation involving our corps. All it took was one look at various forums online to see that some people actually thought we – the Cadettes - were all a big hoax! I couldn't wait until we hit the field for the first time. That was going to shut a lot of people up. The Cadettes _were_ real, and, as far as I was concerned – here to stay.

Miss Arlint continued her explanation, "In order to get the Cadettes where they rightfully deserved in World Class, I had to take what was offered: Top 3 at Finals, or relegated to the Open Class for ten years – where they think we belong."

I don't think I was the only one who gulped. Loudly.

Top 3 for a corps that had just formed?! It was unheard of. It was almost unthinkable. I mean, I hadn't talked it over with the other girls, but my personal goals for the season were just making it to Finals. I wanted everyone to know we were worth the time, and would hopefully attract talent that could carry us further the following seasons. My ultimate goal was a top 3 finish – but not until I was aging out, and that was still a few seasons off. Until then, I was just happy to get some respect.

I caught Vanessa's eye and knew she was feeling the same way I was. We had talked about things in the off season, and while we were definitely girl (and Brannon) power – this was a bit extreme. Still, I was proud when Vanessa, as senior drum major spoke up first and announced like she was Rosie the Riveter, "We can do it."

I realized it was crazy, but entirely possible. We had some of the best instructors in the world, not to mention 150 young women with a serious message to prove. We weren't just doing this for the Cadettes, but for girls around the country. We had more motivation than anyone else in DCI. It wasn't about bragging rights or bagging another world championship, for our group it was a lot more personal.

"Why are you telling us this now?" I blurted out.

Smiling at me, Miss Arlint answered, "More than anything, I wanted to give you the confidence to say what Vanessa just did. If I had told you this at the beginning of camp, or when you all started, I was worried you might have gone to another corps…and now, well, the staff are all aware, but before we go on the road, we need to tell the rest of the girls. If they want to drop out, I won't hold it against them, but I'm hoping everyone's feeling as good as I do about our show. However, as soon as we move into competition mode, we're going to have to play by the rules. We can't give the judges and those who want to see us fail absolutely no reasons to do so."

I gulped again, and slyly looked at Vanessa. I didn't think we'd have any problems following the rules – except tiny exception – our all female corps had a male in its midst. Was it time to give 'Brianna' the boot? Were we risking everything for the future of the corps by having Brannon as a member? What would really happen if he was found out? There was no specific corps rule that said groups had to be one gender or another…but this was the Cadettes we were talking about. The impact of Brannon's true gender could mean a lot. Still, at the end of the day, he had rehearsed and put in the time like the rest of us. It wasn't our decision to make, it was his.

Pushing thoughts of my favourite cross-dresser aside, I knew it was important to inform the rest of the corps of what we were up against.

I spoke up, "How about we each tell our sections individually? I think by now, we really know our girls and how they will react. Laura and Vanessa can be on hand to answer questions. Does everyone agree?"

There were nods around the room.

Miss Arlint concluded, "Okay, so, do what you need to do, but during sectionals today, please inform your section of what's going on. I'm prepared to offer refunds to anyone who wants to go home, but I'm hoping you'll be able to convince your girls what Vanessa thinks we can do."

Although everyone was obviously desperate to talk about what had just happened, I grabbed Vanessa's arm and immediately steer her away, "Your room – now."

Fortunately, Brannon was in their room. I was too concerned with the future of our corps to see if there was any residual weirdness between the roommates.

Vanessa and I look at each other – and at the same time say:

"He stays!"

"He goes!"

Brannon looked at us as if we've each grown a third head, and I join him, asking, "Why do you want him gone?"

Brannon stood up, towering over both of us, and says, "Okay, hold up – what in the hell is going on here? Why do I have to go anywhere? What happened?"

I rolled my eyes and answered quickly, "DCI hire ups offered Arlint a deal – top 3 or downgrade. Basically, we can't mess up."

Brannon, an intelligent guy, puts the pieces of the situation together quickly, "So, what, Vanessa, I'm worth sacrificing? I'm that easy to get rid of? I paraded around like a girl for what…? Well, thanks for nothing."

She looks away, and he storms out of the room. As the door slams behind him, I reiterate what Brannon has just asked, "Seriously, what the hell?"

She looks at me with tears in her eyes, "I don't know how much longer I can be around him. If something happens between us, it's going to bring everyone down. I can't be responsible for that. Before…maybe, but now? There's too much at stake."

"Come on, V, it's not that bad."

"It is! What if, and I'm just saying, we start dating or something? Do you think I'm going to be able to keep away from him? Someone is going to find out. It's too big a risk. He has to leave."

I think for a moment what could cause this complete personality change in my friend. Inwardly cursing Isaac, I ask, "Are you that scared of getting burned?"

"What…?"

I cross my arms and question, "It's a clever excuse – push Brannon away before even trying to get something started. Listen, Brannon is NOT Isaac. Brannon is good and decent and right in front of you, not to mention he's laid more on the line for you than any high school boy probably ever has. Do you even realize that you just totally broke his heart?"

Her answer is to also run out the door and slam the door in my face. What a wonderful start we're off to…

* * *

After this drama-rama, it's a lot easier to talk to my section about the uphill battle that will be our season. With permission from Eric, I address the collected Line during sectionals.

"Okay, gals, I've just learned something that sort of has an impact on us and the season ahead. So, all of you know that we're World Class, right?"

The nods appear.

"Well, you probably knew when you joined up that people were going to be against us. People were going to question if a bunch of girls were good enough to compete with the best. Now, I personally don't have experience with DCI, but I sure as hell have memorized the shows from last year and many years before that. And you know what? Our show is just as good as any of them. What Eric and his staff have done for us is to provide us with what is necessary."

I had gotten so pumped up, I kind of forgot where I was going. Steering myself back, I continued, "So, what do I mean by necessary? It seems some hire up in DCI thought he was doing us a 'favor' by letting us compete at the top. So now, the Cadettes have to finish in the top 3, or be sent down to Open Class for the next ten years."

I let this news sink in.

"Miss Arlint was worried this might change your mind about staying a Cadette, but I knew that no one in the Line would even think that for one second. I knew that people would look to this section, and that as a section we might be judged harder than the other members of the Cadettes combined. We might have it the most difficult, but that doesn't mean we're going anywhere. Am I right?"

The commotion caused by the instruments is deafening.

Smiling, I announce, "All right then, let's go practice."

As my section disperses and I watch them proudly, Eric comes up to me and says, "Good job, Flueger."

Wait, what did he just call me? Somehow hearing Tony's name for me out of Eric's mouth was a little weird. However, I couldn't very well ask him to not call me that, I mean, it was my last name, after all. So, then, why did it sound just a tiny bit like when my boyfriend called me?

The sun must've fried my brain – I was definitely hearing things. Even if I wasn't hearing things, I didn't have time to process that information. Walking over to the snares, I pulled out my cell phone and quickly tapped '2' – not expecting to actually get my boyfriend, but just to hear his voice…

"Yo – it's Clarke and if you get this, I'm practicing, so leave a message!"

* * *

_AN: Reviews please!  
P.S. We know the organizers of DCI wouldn't do anything like this – it's just a fun plot technique and remember, this is a work of fiction._

_Also, a shameless plug for my profile – I'm in the middle of creating major character references for all of the leads from all my stories. Take a look!_


	11. Runaway

_**Author's Notes:**_ Sorry for being late in updating. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 11: Runaway**

The pain from Isaac's breakup was still there.

It was still there even after I took a shower the night he broke up with me. It was still there when I went to sleep. It was still there when I dreamed of the break up all over again. It was there when I ate breakfast the next morning. It was there during rehearsal, break, sectionals, lunch and so and so forth. And it was _still _there when Bronwyn talked to me a couple of days later. Actually, the pain (which was starting to numb by that point) had started all over again when I told her.

I had avoided the overall mentioning of Isaac for awhile and had succeeded in not even _thinking _about him. How, one asks? Avoid the topic of him with my friends, avoid looking at Andrea and immerse myself in my conducting. Now, I wasn't avoiding my situation or running from my problems (at least, I didn't think I was). I was simply trying to deal with the _idea _that I was _single _now. It was a bit hard to grasp. So, you can imagine the pain was great when I had to tell Bronwyn about the break up.

And guess what? The pain was _still freaking there _during our little meeting with Arlint. Even when Miss Arlint was telling all the leaders that the DCI officials had essentially told her (and us) that we either become Champions overnight or become, well, less than wannabes for the next ten years. Now, that was a situation that made me forget Isaac temporarily.

It had angered me at first. All I could think about was how _dare _they practically threaten us. I was not an uber feminist – far from it. I knew there were things out there that girls could not do no matter how much we tried. That there were some things that was just _made _and _purposed _for boys. Just like I knew there was some things that boys couldn't do right because it was ultimately a _feminine _thing. Like being a mother. Yes, there are _great _dad's out there (my dad was a great father) and there are some out there that are doing an excellent job on their own, but, to a certain degree, I felt that there was just something about being a mother a dad couldn't replace. And vice versa.

But when the DCI officials almost discriminated against us because we were an _all-female _corps, that just downright pissed me off. Why was it, I had thought, that the world thinks it's okay if an _all male _corps goes out and performs, but girls couldn't? Why was it that _boys _would get no retribution for what _we_ _girls _were doing? All I could think about was that, somewhere, these DCI officials wouldn't even bat an eye if we lost. All I could think about was that I bet DCI would _celebrate _and prove Arlint wrong.

I had glanced at Arlint as she had been telling us all this and I felt somewhat bad for her. She was here, with some of the best instructors, and putting her reputation on the line. I knew that should we failed, _she _would also be a laughing stock of the DCI world. We, the girls and the corps, would suffer for a little while, but _she_ would forever be known as a failure compared to her male counterparts. So, I knew, I had to encourage her and put her nerves at ease. Not only as girl, but also as a drum major and leader.

When I told her that we could do it, she gave me a soft smile which put a small smile on my face, happy that I managed to somewhat boost the confidence not only for the girls in the room, but for Miss Arlint as well. We could do it, I had believed. We had to prove to the officials and our male counterparts in these upcoming competitions that we _could _win. That meant _perfection_ and _no _mess-ups. Then another thought had crossed my mind. One thing I shouldn't have overlooked:

_Brannon_.

My heart pounded and my palms began to sweat as Bronwyn and the others were talking. Should anyone find out about him, we were royally screwed. Not only would the Cadettes be humiliated for the next God knew how long, but also we would and _could _be disqualified. It would ruin our chances. _My _chances. The _corps _chances. _No, no, no, no, no_! _I _couldn't do that to the corps!

My mind was racing for the remainder of the meeting until Bronwyn had demanded that we return to my room. When we got there, we found Brannon already there and we both blurted out our opinions. I won't deny that I wasn't too shocked about Bronwyn's response nor was I shocked at _her _shocked expression. What did throw me off was Brannon's response.

When he stormed out of that door, I had honestly had never felt worse than I did then. When I suffered through my freshman year, it was bad, but I knew that I was innocent. And I was just very frustrated because hardly _anyone _believed me. And I did feel bad when Floyd pulled us out of competition, but I knew it wasn't my fault. I knew it was Andrea's. And when I didn't get drum major the first year I tried out, I was disappointed, but knew it wasn't my decision. But this…

…was _worse_. It was worse because _I _was at fault for his pain and it _was_ my decision that hurt him. It was solely me that had, as Bronwyn put it, broke his heart.

Tears were slowly forcing themselves up to my eyes as Bronwyn continued to make me feel worse as she accused me of not letting him in. That was I was scared to get burned by him. She wasn't making me feel any better, but I couldn't tell her that because I knew she was right. And when I knew she was finished, I had stormed out of the room, refusing to let her see my tears.

I had run away some distance before I crouched on the floor and allowed tears to flow. My head had pounded and I could feel the blood rushing throughout my body. I rubbed my temples and kept thinking about how everything I was dealing with was just too much. Nobody told me that this summer would be like _this_!

I had pictured this summer to be as fun as the last summer. I had picture Brannon, Bronwyn and I getting involved in stupid bets like in our internship and pulling pranks. Having triumphs and defeats, and the only tears shed would be ones of dedication and the fact that we won a trophy for our skill. I never imagined so much turmoil would be imprinted on this summer.

A part of me hated this summer. A part of me was half tempted to call Derek and tell him to come pick me up and bring me home. I knew he would do it in a heartbeat if I called him up, crying. But I could hear Wilson's stupid voice telling me that I was running away from my problems again. I could practically see the disappointed look in his face when I showed up at Beachville earlier than expected. And I couldn't bare to see anymore disappointment in my life.

But I couldn't help the fact that I was non-confrontational. I was one who avoided bad situations. I was one who would rather say something to ease everyone rather say what I was really feeling. Because, I knew, that if I _did _say what I was really feeling then _nobody _would like me. I usually had some pretty nasty comments about _everyone _at one point in my life. So it was natural for me to run away from a situation and my problems.

Not everyone was like Erin, who would say the right thing _and _stand up for the right thing – even if she lost her friends in the process. Hell, she did it my freshman year. She stood by me. She knew Andrea was wrong and faced half the kids she had gone to school with since she was in elementary school.

Not everyone was like Paige, who knew how to say what she was really feeling without hurting anyone's feelings. Sure, she was upset at me two years ago, but at least she never really _said _anything on the matter. But she knew how to express herself without really ruffling any feathers along the way.

Not everyone was like Tina, who just said what she felt and didn't give a damn if she hurt someone's feelings. She just courageously (or foolishly) spoke her mind and if you didn't like what she said, she could really care less. So long as she got it off her chest, she was happy. And that was all that mattered.

So, yeah, I was me. And I was non-confrontational, but I was not a bad person, I knew. I knew that I was risking everything. The Cadettes, Miss Arlint, all the instructors, me, Bronwyn and, hell, even Laura, would be burned should someone in DCI found out about Brannon. And yes, it was somewhat mean, but good leaders had to make tough decisions all the time. A good leader knew they had to put the betterment of the group before everything else. Or at least, that was what Alexa told me. Somehow, though, I doubted this what she meant.

I nodded and stood up. I knew that I had to make Brannon understand where I was coming from. I _had _to. It was bad enough that I felt somewhat alone in my situation, but _maybe _he'll see my point of view on this situation. Maybe, after I explained it to him, he'll understand.

Yes, that's it.

* * *

I stared at his form. To anyone else it looked like a somewhat masculine girl sitting around, looking at the flowers. I knew, though. I knew that, underneath the girl façade, was a teenage boy, angry and hurt that one of his so-called friends ditched him. I recalled what Bronwyn had said and wanted nothing more than to help him. To heal him. To have him understand me. It was bad enough that I felt disconnected from my friends while I suffered from my breakup. I already lost one boy I cared about. I wasn't going to loose another.

I took a deep breath and slowly moved over to him, fear wrapped around me. I didn't know what to say exactly, but I knew I had to say something. As I slowly sat down next to him, I felt his body tense and then shift away from me. I felt a pang in my heart, but didn't acknowledge it or show it. Instead, I inhaled sharply, held it in briefly and let it go as I murmured, "Brannon, I'm sorry."

He didn't respond.

I kept quiet, trying to accumulate the right words to get him to talk to me again. I knew, in the past, I always had at least a few good words whenever I tried to cheer someone up, but I had nothing now. My mind drew a complete blank. I tried again as I still thought hard about what to say, "Look, you have to understand why I said you have to go…"

I winced. Okay, that sounded bad.

Apparently, Brannon thought so too. "What's there to understand? You said it all earlier. I'm easy to sacrifice. Thanks a lot."

I pursed my lips and glared at him, "My reputation and the reputation of the Cadettes is one the line. Not to mention you could be the laughing stock of every male should someone find out about you!"

That must have hit a nerve of some kind because he finally turned to me and when he did, I could see the anger blazing from his eyes. Hell, I could _feel _it. "And you don't think I'm risking that _already_? Don't you think that if my dad finds out about this, he's gonna question me? Or how about my two older brothers? They already give me a hard time as it is for being a band kid while they're jocks! Didn't you think of that?"

I glanced down at my hands, "No…"

He snorted and jumped to his feet, "Obviously not. But, hey, _it's okay_! Let's sacrifice Brannon because your reputation as a good _drum major_ is on the line while my _sexual orientation _is on the line! Yeah, seems like a fair trade…"

He was mocking me. I knew he was. And I knew he was just in doing that after all the things I had said. But my anger, stubbornness and pride wouldn't submit to my punishment being bestowed upon by Brannon. I stood up and, although considerably shorter than him, looked him in the eyes and bit out, "That's not fair!"

Brannon's face reddened and he looked flustered. And then he started laughing. I knew it wasn't a humorous laugh. It sounded more like a '_dark irony_' laugh. It's the only I could describe it. I stared at him blankly as he laughed like some joke from the universe had been revealed itself to him. Finally, he turned to me in the middle of his laughter and said darkly, "You know what's not _fair_? _My _situation…"

"Yes, Brannon," I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose, exasperated. "_I know_."

He shook his head and began pacing, a frown on his face, "No, you _don't _get it. Do you know what's it like, Vanessa, to masquerade as someone from the opposite gender in hopes that you get an ounce of attention from the person you care about?"

I froze in my spot once the words left his mouth. The pressure from pinching my nose had lessened as dropped my hand slowly, letting his words sink in. My heart rate shot up quickly. Part of me wanted to believe that I didn't hear what he said. The nervousness in my stomach was amplified and I suddenly didn't feel very well.

He continued, not paying heed to my facial expressions, lost in his own train of thought, "Do you know what it's like to room with that person? To see, but never touch?"

I slowly looked up at him and found his face troubled. I was torn between leaving and comforting him. I didn't know what to do at that moment. And then he glanced at me. I took in a sharp breath when I recognized the pain in his eyes. I would know. I had that look in my eyes when Isaac broke up with me. And that just terrified me. I took a step back, unable to fully take in what he was saying. I shook my head and breathed out, "_W-what_?"

"Do you know what it's like hearing them talk about someone else, knowing that you'll never be that '_someone_' they would talk about?" Brannon asked, desperation seeping into his tone, which didn't help my already torn and frightened feelings. "But still hoping it will be _you _one day?"

I tried blocking out what he was saying. I tried thinking about the situation with DCI and the old, sexist farts up there. I tried thinking of Miss Arlint's disappointed look if she found out this secret. I tried picturing my friends. I tried picturing my family. _Anything_ to block out what Brannon was telling me because I didn't know if I could handle it. I didn't know if I was ready to hear what he was telling me. It unsettled me like no other.

"Do you know that _pain_, Vanessa?" He asked. "To be the invisible one? To be known, but not seen?"

"Brannon!" I cried, not able to breathe anymore. My eyes scanned my surroundings, subconsciously searching for an escape, but I knew he was watching me. Again, I was trying to run away from my problems. "_Stop_!"

He stared at me, an incredulous look on his face, "I just tell you what I'm feeling and all you can tell me is _stop_?" He snorted and shook his head, "_Gee_, thanks, Vanessa."

My heart would not calm down and I was somewhat afraid that it would burst out of my chest at any given moment. I was panicking and I didn't think it would stop any time soon. "What do want me to do?! What do you want me to say?!"

"At least tell me what you're thinking!" He yelled at me.

"_No_, you _don't_ want me to tell you I'm thinking," I shouted back at him, pointing my finger at his chest. "You want me to tell you that it's my fault for your feelings! You want me to tell you that I feel the same way! You want me to tell you that I'm gonna fix _everything_! _You want me to apologize_, _damn it_!"

Brannon back away and laughed that same dark laugh again. He rolled his eyes and looked at him, exhaustion and frustrated etched into his face, "_Yes_, yes I _do_. Is that so wrong?"

"But I _can't_!" I told him, my own frustration becoming apparent. I backed away slowly and turned away from him, unable to see the hurt that had flashed across his face. "I _can't _tell you _that_. For the love of God, Brannon, my boyfriend just broke up with me and you're demanding something like _that _from me? Damn it, _that's _not freakin' _fair_!"

"Vanessa…"

"No! Stop! Let me…let me…" I struggled for words. "…just _stop_."

And then I ran away.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

Again, sorry for being late. Review, please.


	12. I am Woman, Hear me Roar!

_AN: Hey anonymous reader – yes, this is a work of fiction! We know DCI would never act this way, but for the sake of the story, it's kind of fun to play "what if?" It's the same premise for the prequel, DCI (to my knowledge) does not have Finals Interns, however, it was a great way to get our characters together and fun to explore the whole 'what if' aspect. :) _

_  
We do own the characters – and I have missed me some Bronwyn!_

_**Note from Somewei:** The stupid line breakers aren't working...I'll get to it later!_

--00--_  
_

**Chapter 12: I am Woman – Hear me Roar!**

Our camp went by quickly – quicker than I could imagine. It seemed like there was barely enough time in the day to roll out of bed, then run, practice, and repeat. I didn't have time to worry about Tony, but fortunately, he was in exactly the same place I was. Well, he probably wasn't seriously stressing about our upcoming first show/performance like I was, but I was in a bit of a different position. Although I didn't really broadcast it, I was taking the stress of the Top Three verdict a lot more than I let people know. To my section, I tried to be nothing but supportive, but in reality, I felt the pressure of future generations of Cadettes bearing down on me. I had already come to the decision that if we didn't make top 3, then I wouldn't be returning for a follow up season. What would be the point? I didn't think I would be able to show my face in DCI ever again if we didn't place.

Forcing myself to stay awake, and recognizing that we could not have a relationship built on texting, I called Tony late on the night before our first competition. It was nearing the end of June, and graduation felt like a distant memory now. I was well on my way to the most permanent sports-bra-carrier tan combo that I had ever had…and that was a lot given I'm more prone to freckling than actual tanning.  
I sighed loudly, recognizing for the one millionth time, that due to the geographic distance of our respective corps choices, we weren't going to overlap that much. The first time we would even have a chance of getting to physically see each other wouldn't be until July. Until then, it would have to be phone calls.

"Hey."

Just hearing his voice, and knowing that he was actually 'live' on the other end was almost enough to send me into tears. Although I was appreciating my ability and resourcefulness to rely on myself, it was still soooooooooo good to hear Tony.

"Hey."

"So, how's it going?"

Tony knew about the drama with Brannon and Vanessa. In fact, I think that at some point Vanessa had actually reached out to my boyfriend directly. I always seemed to forget that they had become friends last summer, and had sporadically stayed in touch over the year. No one had been happier when we had _finally_ gotten together than Vanessa.

Since we were both living and breathing drum corps, I decided to keep the conversation on a personal level, and replied, "Well, nothing's been resolved. I mean Brannon is still here, but Vanessa's pretty much not talking to him. He's still not over the fact that she wanted him to go, but can't bring himself to actually leave."

"You can understand where he's coming from."

Even though I am pretty much _terrible_ at flirting, I managed to ask, "So, would you march as a girl all summer for me?"

Tony paused a moment before we both busted up laughing. There is absolutely no WAY anyone would ever believe my boyfriend was a girl. Tony's too tall, too broadly shouldered, and just no, it could never happen.

My favorite snare drummer finally replied in a serious tone, "Bronwyn, there is nothing I wouldn't do for you."

Tony wasn't usually so forthcoming with his declarations of love, so I had to control my grin and tuck the comment away to savor at another time. However, it was enough to keep me going for at least another month. I finally managed to say, "So, anyway, every time I bring it up, Vanessa changes the subject. Personally, I think she's created this weird thing in her mind where she can justify not being with Brannon, but only if we get Top 3."

I could see where she was coming from. In my time of liking and not liking Tony, I had come up with all sorts of weird techniques and excuses before finally realizing that all even with all that had happened in Tony and I's long and interesting relationship, at the end of the day I was much happier being with him than denying my feelings.

"And the ex-boyfriend?"

"Well, he's still out of the picture, but I mean, what a complete dick! Who would do that? Break up over the phone? In the middle of camp?"

"You know, not everyone lives and breathes corps like we do…"

"I don't care – you have to admit, it's pretty inconsiderate."

"Sure, but she's not helping the situation by giving Brannon the silent treatment. He only wants to help her, am I right?"

I knew he was right, but Brannon wasn't the only one getting the cold shoulder. It seemed Vanessa had locked herself off from me as well. I had tried numerous times to get her to talk, but she was always wandering off, saying she needed to practice or help some section. The dark circles under eyes were enough to make her look like a raccoon.

"You're right."

"Well, let me know if you want me to call her or something."

"I will." My eyelids were getting considerably heavier, so I continued, "Okay, well, big day tomorrow. We'd better get some sleep."

"Don't worry, you'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Tony was the one person I could admit my fears to.

"Flueger, I have no doubt that your Line is in the best possible shape they can be."

I didn't know how much I needed to hear those words until Tony said them. Trying to get the best of my emotions, I answered, "Well, text me after you guys play and maybe we'll get a moment to talk."

"I love you, Bronwyn."

"Love you too, Tony."

Since we hadn't been saying the 'I love you' thing all that long, I got all smiley and girly as I hung up the phone and I could hear Meredith rolling her eyes from her side of the room.

I threw a pillow at her and said playfully, "Aww, you're just jealous."

Meredith grumbled something and then rolled over. She had been picking up on the obvious dysfunction between Brannon and Vanessa had been trying her very best to get something going with the trumpet player, but thus far had not gotten much further than flirting. I knew Mere was definitely looking forward to tomorrow – if for the only reason that she would get a whiff of testosterone.

--00--

I'm not sure how or when I slept, but somehow it was the next day, and we were pulling up in the busses to our first show. The warm up in the lot was intense. Of course, I always wondered how warm ups could really impress people, but we did draw quite a crowd. If my girls were nervous, it didn't show and I was proud. We powered through our warmups with only a bit of tempo fluctuation. Eric made his comments and tune ups as usual. We had already decided that we wouldn't be giving any of the show away just yet, so people were going to have to wait until the actual performance to see our book. What I did signal for was a quick ditty I had modified from the BHS Line – which included to awesome verbal, "I am woman hear me roar, I am too bold to ignore!" It had started a cheesy and fun, but now meant something a bit more. It was a tradition I wanted to continue, and even managed to draw some smiles from the crowd which had gathered. I hoped there were a few potential future Cadettes in the group and they would see we were not only good, but also had a good time being good.

And so, as I had been doing for the better part of my life, I marched out in the hot afternoon sun. Being a brand new corps was kind of a big deal, and being an all female corps on top of it had a lot of people excited. There was media not usually turned out for an early corps competition, but I figured anything that brought attention to DCI had to be a good thing. Ms. Arlint knew this was going to happen, and had prepped us accordingly.

Finally, I hear the words I've been dying to hear since being accepted as a Cadette in the winter. The announcer's voice carried over the stadium, "And now the Cadettes bring you the story of one very important woman in their show entitled, 'From the Sea...'"

--00--

In the end, we scored a respectable 70.5, which gave us plenty of room to grow, but more importantly, was not a complete embarrassment. I was sure the tapes would give us something to work on, and Eric and the other instructors would also have ideas.

Sincewe're pretty kitted out on board – the busses have somehow been equipped with wireless hubs that allow us to check in on our laptops and stuff – it's easy to stay in touch with the gossip. Logging in, I'm able to see that sure enough, they've pointed out our weak spots, which Eric and I were already well aware of, but there were also a number of unexpected compliments – comments ranging about us as a corps and our overall 'energy.'

It had been noted by the Instructors that when our corps was on the field, you literally could not take your eyes off of us. I had to agree. From start to finish, we had crafted a unique story. Somehow, over the past few weeks, the leadership had adapted 'From the Sea' to tell the story of one very important woman – no less than the goddess Venus herself. One of the guard members (who happened to be a spitting image of Botticelli's Venus) had been recruited for the lead role (who knew Venus was so talented with a sabre?). While I had my reservations in the beginning that it might be hokey and phony, it did somehow work. The selections we played could be considered anything from the sea on a calm day to underwater noises to the roar of an ocean storm with waves crashing loudly and powerfully, and through it all, Venus is triumphant. It didn't take a genius to figure out since we were an all female corps that Venus really spoke for all of us. I didn't care, to me, it was an expression of what music could do and I was proud to be a part of it.

Leaning back in my seat I thought about the day – my section was tight, not much more a Captain could ask for, however, I recognized the rest of the band was a bit more disharmonious. Two individuals particularly. It wasn't that Vanessa had done anything wrong, if anything, she had been borderline too intense. I had viewed a lot of DCI videos in my day and been to countless shows and performances, but I had never seen someone as crazy focused as Vanessa. In her current frame of mind, would she even listen to criticism?

When the buses stopped that night, I caught up to her, determined to see if I could get my favorite Drum Major back to normal. Going on one of the corps inside jokes, I asked playfully, "Did you have a 'Venus' moment today?"

"Are you kidding?" she asked in a tone I had never heard before.

Woah. Stand back, explosion. I cautiously continued, "You didn't think the show went well?"

"Don't get me started," she growled at me.

Seriously, I had only known Vanessa for a year or so, but I had never heard her so pessimistic and I didn't _want_ to get her started. Thus far in my life, I had always had a decent relationship to my respective drum majors. I didn't want to question her way of doing things, but her opinion seemed a little extreme.

I backed away slowly and sought out Brannon's height at the gas station. This needed to end. Now.

--00--

_AN: There is technology that allows you to connect from the road - believe me, I used to work on a train, and it was m only link to civilization._


End file.
